Angels and Love
by AK1028
Summary: Five months after the Darkness battle, Timmy is reflecting on the mysterious girl that saved his life during "It's a Wishful Life". As Timmy is trying to figure out her identity, something strange is going on with the populars and Trixie. Can Timmy solve two mysteries in time...? AU of Cousins in Time. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Angels and Love**

-Flashback: _'It's a Wishful Life'_-

_Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner felt frustrated. He was doing all of these nice deeds for others like his parents, his teacher: Mr. Bickles and A.J. and he got nothing in return...not even a "thank you" or "nice job" from anyone. He received a lot of criticism for doing the opposite of what they had wanted. Bickles wanted a violet like background for his play, A.J. wanted knobs on this awesome computer, and his parents wanted their lawn horrible. Timmy was feeling underappreciated and un-noticed. He never felt so low in all of his life. _

_It got worse when Cosmo thought that Timmy didn't clean their fishbowl._ _You see, Timmy had fairy godparents and can get his wishes granted - within reason. His fairy godparents were Cosmo and Wanda, two married fairies who Timmy considered to be like a second set of parents. He loved Cosmo and Wanda, despite at times he never really showed it. They were his only true family._ _And when they didn't even notice his good deed, he felt even worse...like he was the scum of the Earth. How could they not notice his good deeds...? _

_Timmy was heartbroken and that's when he wished, "Fine then I wish I was never born!" Wanda waved her wand, against her own will, not knowing what will come of this._ _With a 'poof', Timmy noticed that all of his clothes were white, including his favorite pink hat. "Awesome," Timmy gushed, "Now to see how everyone is miserable without Timmy Turner around!" But due to Jorgen Von Strangle, the fairy commander, Timmy learned that everyone was better off without him._ _His parents were richer and had the daughter that they always wanted._

_In addition; A.J. had a full set of hair and was in college, Crocker was a college professor and wasn't fairy obsessed; Chester had Cosmo and Wanda, Elmer didn't have his boil, Francis was actually nice, and everyone was happier without Timmy around._ _That made the little nine year old boy even sadder and more heartbroken. 'God wanted me here for a reason,' Timmy thought to himself as he gave Jorgen back his wand, 'But I guess that just isn't true.' Jorgen restored Timmy's life but the incident that happened between him and Jorgen, made Timmy question his faith a little. _

_'What is my purpose,' Timmy wondered, 'why did God make me? Why am I here?' Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. As seeing that Timmy was alone, he said, "Come in." The door opened and in came this little girl no older than four years old. She looked a lot like Timmy with the messy brown hair and the piercing blue eyes. _ _Timmy studied her and saw that she was wearing a white dress and no shoes. "Timmy Turner," the little girl questioned. "Yeah," Timmy answered, sounding confused. _

_"I sense that you are questioning your faith after what Jorgen Von Strangle did to you," the little girl told him, being very clear on why she was here. Timmy was surprised._ _He stammered, "H-how did you know about that...?" "That is not important," the little girl insisted, "But what is important is that you know that you do have a purpose on this Earth, Timothy Tiberius Turner, no matter what that blowhard says." Timmy was applauded that a little four year old girl was speaking with such passion._

_"W-who are you," Timmy asked, still stammering. The girl didn't answer but saw her cue to leave and did. Timmy bolted after her...only to find that the hallway was empty... Realizing that this girl was not of either Fairy World or this Earth, Timmy dropped to his knees, thanking the Lord for the angel._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Timmy reflected on those events about one year ago. His home life didn't improve at all but his magical life did. He now had a fairy god brother named Poof and he now knew that he was the great nephew of Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Lathrop Brown, the inventor of a time traveling De Lorean. Timmy smiled at that as he remembered that it was Doc that had saved his life when he decided to try and take his life. While Timmy was grateful to the angel that came to him, he was seriously thinking about ending it all but if Doc didn't come that day, he would've. _'Wait,'_ Timmy thought.

That's when Timmy realized something. The mysterious girl and Doc arrived at the same time that day. The mysterious girl arrived one hour before Vicky showed and Doc arrived one hour after Vicky showed._ 'That's too weird and too convent,'_ Timmy thought. That's when Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appear. It had been about 5 months after the Darkness incident and the fairies were clingier to Timmy than usual, mainly because of the nightmares that the pink hated boy had been having lately.

But Timmy didn't tell his fairies that half of the time, the nightmares he had, was just him seeing into _'cross times'_. Timmy hadn't dared to tell his fairies yet, mostly in fear that something might happen to Doc or them if he did. Wanda asked him, "You okay, Timmy?" Cosmo added, "Yeah, you've been awfully quiet lately." "Poof, poof," Poof also added, concerned about his older brother. Timmy smiled at his fairy family, in an effort to calm them. It was an effort that did not work, sadly. The fairies still looked worried. Timmy sighed, knowing that was a long shot.

he stated, "Alright, I know you guys are still worried and you have every reason to be. I hadn't had much of anyone to talk to about this whole thing since Jorgen erased everyone's memories." Wanda's hair light up, since it was on fire. Wanda replied, "He shouldn't have done that, perhaps then you wouldn't have these nightmares!" Cosmo looked just as upset but he floated in front of Wanda, surprising everyone in the room. Cosmo stated, "Now, I'm not the brightest knife in the crayon box but Jorgen did that to keep us safe!" Wanda calmed down a little as her hair went back to normal.

She responded, "You're right, Cosmo." Cosmo nodded and replied, "I know I'm right. Cos is only trying to keep us safe, though he didn't do the best job stuffing us in that gum ball machine with no wands." Wanda was even more surprised as were Timmy and Poof. Wanda commented, "Wow, Cosmo! That's actually pretty smart of you to say that!" Timmy added, "I'll say, what got into you?" Cosmo turned to his godchild and answered, "I'm worried about my...son." Timmy started to point out, "But Poof is..." Cosmo shook his head and replied, "Not Poof. I'm talking about you, Timmy."

* * *

_Chet: Good evening fanfiction readers, I'm Chet Ubetcha. Well, that's the start to Angels and Love. We like to welcome you to the new Kids Network Studios. Ever since the separation of Amie and Lawton, Kids Network Studios has returned to its roots and we are proud to announce that the original cast of Kids Network Studios have been called back to the web show. Plus, we have a surprise for all of you. But first, welcome back the fairies of Kids Network Studios: Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof Cosma and Iris Studwell!_

_*applause and cheers from the audience as the fairies appear in a 'poof'*_

_Cosmo: Yay, its so awesome to be back!_

_Wanda: You said it, Cosmo!_

_Poof: This is great to be back!_

_Iris: Sure is!_

_Chet: Next is the unstoppable duo: Timmy Turner and Trixie Tang!_

_*more applause and cheers from the audience as Timmy and Trixie come onto the stage*_

_Trixie: Hey everyone! Great to be back to our roots!_

_Timmy: Sure is! And Chet is only here for the one chapter._

_Chet: Sure am and our special guest is going to introduce our last member. Please welcome from the Absolution and Toonami, Tom!_

_*more applause and cheers from the audience as we fade out of Kids Network Studios. We fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami faithful viewers. It's time for a new story and a new start to begin. Since Amie and Tim are now working together, I'm helping Kids Network Studios out a bit as well along with Toonami. And Timmy gave me full rights to introduce the leader of Kids Network Studios. Now it's time to push the button. *he pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest* Please welcome back AK1028, Amie June Kuhn._

_*more applause and cheers from the audience as we fade out of the Absolution. We fade in on Kids Network Studios, seeing Amie on the stage*_

_Amie: Hey, thanks a lot Tom! And its great to be back our roots of not only reporting stories of our own design and time but we are also promoting the shortened season of the Buffalo Sabres along with TimPrime1's stories. I know we've done this too many times for your readers liking but we promise that we haven't forgotten about you, the most important thing to keep us alive, the readers. So buckle up, things are going to get heavy. We have all new stories, all new cross overs, all new specials, and all new movies waiting for you this year!_

_*audience cheers*_

_Chet: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	2. Chapter 2

For once in his magical and long life, Cosmo was being perfectly clear. Wanda was beyond surprised that Cosmo was being that clear. She was also surprised that her husband had told Timmy what had been burning on her brain for the longest time. They loved Timmy as if he was their own son. They were even talking about breaking Da Rules and adopting the small boy but it would take too long.

So long in fact that by the time that the Fairy Council heard the case, Timmy would be too old for fairies and they would have to go away anyhow. Timmy turned to Cosmo and asked, "You mean godson, right?" Cosmo shook his head and answered, still being very clear, "No, I mean son." Timmy pointed at Poof and stated, "There's your son, the one I wished for! The one that you cried over for weeks and then carried in you – which I still don't get – for three long months! He's more your son than I am!"

Wanda was about to speak up, feeling that she had a right to say something in this affair but Cosmo shook his head at her, in a way to tell her that he wanted to say what was on their mind. Wanda saw this and was still stunned. Cosmo wasn't the brightest knife in the crayon box, like he said, but when it came to Timmy and his well-being; he was as sharp as a kitchen knife. She slowly slipped out of this state she was in and slowly nodded. Cosmo floated down to Timmy's eye level.

He responded, "There are different meanings to the word _"son"_. One meaning is like the one you described and there is another meaning. Son could also mean being there for someone that was willing to risk his life to save my wife and the love of my life when I messed up and Crocker got the magic muffin." Timmy started to protest, "But we had to stop Crocker from ruling…" Cosmo interrupted and stated, "What about the time where we were in Atlantis? Even when you knew I was guilty, you stuck up for me."

Timmy started to say, "Well yeah but…" Cosmo interrupted again and stated, "But nothing, Timmy. Before we wanted a baby, we had a son in you and we still do. We love you, Timmy, as our son – not our godson." Wanda floated over to her husband and said, "Couldn't have said it better myself." "Poof, poof," added Poof. Timmy was beyond stunned at this. His fairies…no…his parents and his brother….loved him…him of all people… Timmy just started to lose it and started to cry.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof saw this and hugged the pink hated boy with all of their love. Timmy sniffled, "I-I don't deserve you guys. I'm the worse son in the world. I put you in danger several times. I was mean to you several times…I even made you quit…and yet you are staying by me…" Wanda decided to speak up. She responded, "Of course we are, sweetie. Your family and that's what families do. They stand by each other through the bad and the terrible.

"Because they know that the good and the terrific will someday come to them." Timmy smiled through his tears and he held his fairies in a tight hug, grateful to them for everything. "I love you guys," he said, crying. "We love you too, Timmy," Cosmo and Wanda said, in unison. "Poof, poof," Poof also said. Timmy let go of them and dried his eyes as his father called up to him, "Timmy, the school bus is here!" Timmy turned to his fairies and they raised their wands and turned into his school supplies.

Timmy did his best to hide the fact that he was crying and went downstairs. His dad was there. He greeted, "Morning, Timmy. You better get going." "Right dad," Timmy replied, headed towards the door. His mom entered the room and said, "Have a good day at school, sweetie." "I will," Timmy stated as he opened the door and headed outside. He walked up to the bus and boarded, just like any another day.

* * *

Timmy sat down next to his friends: A.J. Johnson and Chester McBadbat. A.J. was the genius of the group and Chester was the poorest of the group. Just then, the bus stopped in front of a mansion – the Tang manor. Timmy sighed sadly as he knew that Trixie was going to get on the bus next. Beatrice Elizabeth Tang or _"Trixie"_ as she was better known was the most popular and prettiest girl in school and Timmy had the hugest crush on her. But Timmy was in a love triangle or in most cases, a love square.

You see, Vicky's younger sister, Dorothy Jill De Lisle or _"Tootie"_ as she was better known, had a huge crush on Timmy since she once saw him standing up to her older sister. Tootie never forgotten it and that's why she always followed Timmy around like a little lost puppy dog. Timmy had finally given in and started a friendship with Tootie and started to hang around her as well. He had seen that she was behind the boys, specifically behind Timmy – as per usual.

Tootie wasn't the only one that was crushing on Timmy. There was also Veronica Denise Star, Trixie's best friend and the second most popular girl. No one knew that Veronica had a crush on Timmy – except Timmy when he wished to be computer data to retrieve a love e-mail that also threatened Trixie and embarrassed Timmy. Timmy managed to retrieve it but in the process, he learned about Veronica's crush. Trixie got on the bus and cleared her throat. The bus driver said, "Oh sorry."

He got on the radio and stated, "Ladies and gentleman, welcome the lovely Trixie Tang!" A disco ball came down as soon as Trixie's name was announced and most of the kids yelled, "We are not worry!" Timmy, however, was the only one not to say that. He was in a world of his own, just trying to calm down after the shock Cosmo had given him. He did glance at Trixie for a brief moment. The only new that Timmy had noticed was that Trixie was wearing a new hairband.

This one was a darker lavender color that sparkled in the light. Timmy perked up at this. Since he knew Trixie pretty well and knew that she had a tomboy side that she liked to keep hidden (due to poor phrasing on a wish and Wanda trying to teach him a lesson), Timmy thought that Trixie didn't like the sparkly things. Wanda saw that Timmy was far away in his thoughts. Concerned like a mother, she whispered, "Timmy, what's wrong?" Timmy muttered, "I thought Trixie didn't like sparkly things…"

Wanda was about to respond when Chester stated, "Dude, she's getting more popular. Of course she's gonna take a liking to sparkly things." A.J. added, "Yeah, this can only mark the end of fifth grade and the start of sixth after next week." Tootie replied, "If Crocker passes Timmy, that is." Timmy shot Tootie a look as he responded, "Tootie, Crocker is too fairy obsessed. Him thinking I have fairies is only gonna hold me back until I'm like 23. You guys might as well go on without me."

A.J. frowned at this and commented, "Timmy, cut the drama. We are gonna make sure you come to sixth grade with us!" Chester added, "A.J. is right, we're a team and we stick together!" Tootie smiled and stated, "Even though we're just best friends right now, Timmy, I'll help you." Timmy smiled at his friends. "Thanks guys," he said as they got off the bus and into the school.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami faithful viewers. It's time for a new chapter to begin. If you're just joining us, then you are welcomed to sit back and relax. If you've been down with us from the start, then all we can say is thanks. Now it's time to push the button for Kids Network Studios. *hushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, fading in on Kids Network Studios*_

_Amie: Hey, thanks so much Tom. And welcome back to Kids Network Studios._

_Timmy: Yeah, so much has changed in such a short amount of time after all that drama..._

_Wanda: Yes, we're back and things have finally settled down properly._

_Trixie: I rather do like the old quiet atmosphere._

_Cosmo: Not me, it makes me gassy._

_Iris: Okay, we really didn't need to..._

_*Cosmo farts loudly*_

_Poof: Ew, dad! Gross! Run and fly away!_

_ *everyone does just that* _

_Everyone: *as they are running or flying* Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we have updates for ya. TimPrime1 has updated chapters on his Transformer cross over along with his Dragon Ball Z cross over. As for the Buffalo Sabres, they are rocking right now with a record of 2-0-0 as they take on the Carolina Hurricanes tomorrow and then Friday in back-to-back games. Let's go Buffalo. __And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown to Timmy but known to Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, there was a reason to look forward to the day. Trixie had been assigned a fairy godparent recently….like last night recently. Trixie's fairy god parent was Iris Studwell, the younger sister to Dr. Rip Studwell. She has curly purple shoulder length hair, purple eyes, purple lipstick, wearing a purple sparkly shirt, white jeans, and white shoes. She also has the usual fairy necessities: a crown, a wand, and wings. Last night, Trixie and Iris were introduced.

* * *

-Flashback: a few hours ago…-

_Trixie had returned at home and slammed the door to her room shut, wanting to be alone. She picked up an eight ball and silently yelled, "This stinks! I just want to be an ordinary girl! I wish I could reveal my true self!" Upon saying that, she threw the eight ball at her bed, breaking it open. With a poof, a fairy appeared. She said to Trixie, "I could grant that wish, if you want." Trixie perked up and saw Iris floating in front of her. Trixie couldn't believe it…she had a fairy godparent! _

_The fairy introduced, "Hi, I'm Iris and I'm your fairy godparent!" Trixie squealed, "It's nice to meet you, Iris! Gosh, I didn't see you during the Darkness battle!" Iris responded, "Well, I was there. I just didn't a large role like Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof." Iris perked up and asked, "Wait a minute. How do you know about that…?" Iris slapped her forehead and said, "Oh, stupid Iris. She supposed to know that! I have to keep in mind what Jorgen told me." Trixie asked, "The fairy commander?"_

_ Iris nodded as she stated, "Well, never mind that. Since you know most of this stuff, why don't we go over the rules that you don't know." Trixie nodded as she didn't want to tip off Iris that she knew more than what she was telling. That whole evening; Trixie and Iris spent talking, laughing, and wishing. Iris turned to Trixie and asked, "What did you say earlier…something about revealing your true self?" Trixie nodded sadly. She hated that she was hiding her true self. __There was an exception._

_And that was when she met Timantha Estelle Brown, but that was only for the one day. She answered, "Yeah, you see, I'm a tomboy at heart but I hide that because my mom doesn't approve and neither do my so called "friends"." Iris turned to her and asked, "So, you want to reveal who you truly are?" Trixie nodded as she questioned, "Can we do that at lunch time tomorrow?" "You bet we can," Iris answered, with a smile. She knew that she and Trixie were going to have a great time together._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

It finally was lunch time and Trixie was at the popular table with Tad, Chad, and Veronica. Trixie noticed that Timmy hadn't approached her all day. Trixie felt really weird as she wondered if he had given up chasing her. _'I hope not,'_ Trixie thought, _'I really like Timmy.'_ She blushed at that and luck was on her side for no one had noticed. That's when she got up, acting like she had to powder her nose – which was girl talk for go to the bathroom.

When she got there, she saw that she was alone and Iris managed to _'poof'_ out. Iris asked, "How are we planning to do this, Trixie?" Trixie shrugged as she answered, "I thought we could just wing it." Iris smiled as she stated, "Sounds good to me!" "Then I wish I was wearing my tomboy clothes, please," Trixie wished. Iris waved her wand and with a _'poof'_, Trixie was wearing her red baseball cap, a large purple sweater, and red sweatpants. After the _'poof'_ subsided, there was a scream.

Trixie perked up as she saw Tootie standing there. Before Trixie could try to explain, Tootie ran out of the bathroom and back to the table. She ran right into the arms…of Chester McBadbat. Chester blushed as Tootie was beyond scared…but you could see her blush. Timmy was surprised by this as was everyone else in the cafeteria. For those brief moments, everyone forgot that Tootie had a fright in the girls' bathroom and was focused on Tootie and Chester blushing at the proximity of the other.

Trixie was stunned at this as was Timmy; he was more stunned than anyone. He knew that Chester had a crush on Tootie but Timmy never thought that Tootie would go running into Chester's arms than his… It was pretty clear that at this point, Tootie knew that she was in the arms of Chester….and yet she didn't move. Finally; Chester asked, "Tootie, what's wrong?" Chester was trying to hide the fact that his knees were jelly at this point as Tootie looked up at him.

She answered, "T-there was a boy in the girls' bathroom!" Timmy was a bit surprised at this as Chester asked, "There was?" Trixie lifted up her red baseball cap as she came over to the foursome and admitted, "Actually, Tootie, that was me." That's when everyone in the cafeteria blurted out, "Trixie Tang?!" The popular kids were in shock. Veronica even fainted and Tad and Chad managed to catch her, even though Tad and Chad felt like they were going to faint themselves.

Timmy was the person most stunned. Trixie was showing off her tomboy side, something that he thought she would never do. Veronica recovered quickly as she asked, "Trixie Tang, what the heck are you doing?!" Trixie turned to her _"best friend"_ and answered, "Something I should've done a long time ago!" Trixie then turned to Timmy and placed her lips on his. Everyone watched in shock as Trixie Tang kissed Timmy Turner. Timmy returned it as everyone actually started to cheer, except for the popular kids.

Cosmo whispered, "Wanda was this Iris' work?" Wanda shrugged as she answered, "Possibly but things are only going to get harder from here." As the fairies were watching the whole scene from afar, someone was watching it from outside. It was the mysterious girl. She smiled at the scene as well as she stated, "Well, Timmy Turner, you and Trixie are together but expect things to get only harder, as your and Trixie's fairies predict."

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami faithful viewers. It's time for a new chapter to begin. If you're just joining us, then you are welcomed to sit back and relax. If you've been down with us from the start, then all we can say is thanks. Now it's time to push the button for Kids Network Studios. *hushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, fading in on Kids Network Studios*_

_Amie: Hey, thanks so much again, Tom. And welcome back to Kids Network Studios. You know, after all we've been through, we thought we let you know what exactly happened between Lawton and me._

_Timmy: We did mention this before in another story but we're letting everyone know in every story we do. __Yeah, after Lawton (PhintasticFlynn) said what he said about Am's aunt passing away, things have gotten a lot better._ _Shall we tell our readers what he said?_

_Wanda: *her hair is on fire* Yes, I think we should!_

_Trixie Iris, will you do the honors?_

_Iris: Well, this is what he said: "I don't know what was wrong with Amie today. I get she was stressed about her Aunt Wanda passing away, but seriously, you can't really feel THAT bad at your aunt dying. I would know."_ _Well, I think we should comment to that, what do you guys think?_

_Cosmo: Ooh, can I say something?_

_Iris: No, Cosmo. But I will. You jerk, how you could say that to your "best friend". You should've respected her wishes that she didn't want to role play that day but no, you had to insist and you wind up saying something like this._

_Poof: You know what; we think you didn't care for Amie at all. If you did, you wouldn't had said this and you would've been there for her like a good "best friend" and "boyfriend"._ _He was hardly her "boyfriend". They never dated and met in real life so it didn't count. Good thing too, Lawton is a jerk!_

_Amie: I happen to agree and all of this is true. I don't know what Lawton is saying to you all but this is the truth. I don't lie._

_Timmy: We know you don't, sis._

_Trixie: You got that right! We have every reason to be mad since he because violet2008 (Nicole) to delete Siblings due to the TimPrime1028 shipping in that story._

_Wanda: *her hair is on fire* I want to kill him for that!_

_Cosmo: Yikes! *hides behind Poof*_

_Poof: *sighs* Take the wrap up, Iris._

_Iris: Be glad to! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we have updates for ya. KC Ellison has updated his Fairly Odd Parents cross over and Odd Author has also updated his Fairly Odd Parents story as well. As for the Buffalo Sabres, they take on the Carolina Hurricanes today and then tomorrow in back-to-back games. Let's go Buffalo.__And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	4. Chapter 4

The shock of the events lasted all the way up to Crocker's class. Veronica, Tad, and Chad were in their usual popular corner, without Trixie, since she was sitting with Timmy and his friends. Timmy, Tootie, Chester, A.J., Elmer, Sanjay, and Trixie were all talking to each other like they had been best friends forever. They were all talking about movies, video games, comic books, computers, music….everything.

At that moment, Crocker into the classroom and started to say, "Okay, class its time for…" That's when he saw Trixie with Timmy and his friends. Crocker started to stay, "What's Miss Tang with Turner and his friends? This must be the work of…" Chester warned, "Everyone hit the deck!" Everyone hid underneath their desk as Crocker spazed, "FAIRY GODPARENTS, FAIRY GODPARENTS, FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

Crocker spazed all around the room and didn't stop until he hit a light. That's when Crocker got electrocuted. The students put on sunglasses to shade themselves from the light. Crocker was the light, hurt and filled with electricity. Everyone laughed as this.

* * *

Finally free from both Crocker and school, the kids ran out the door and to their respected homes or to the park. Timmy glanced at his watch as he stated, "I gotta get to Shirley's guys." A.J., Chester, and Tootie smiled as A.J. replied, "Okay, we'll see you later buddy." Timmy nodded as he ran off towards Shirley's place. Trixie turned to them and asked, "Why is he going to Shirley's?"

A.J. answered, "Well, Shirley has been shorthanded lately so Timmy has been pitching in." Tootie added, "He's been trying to stay away from my sister." Chester stated, "Don't blame him, Vicky is Icky!" That's when Tootie smirked and brought out her IPod. She then played Chip Skylark's hit song, _"Icky Vicky"._

_V-I-CKY_

_The sound of her name makes the little kids cry (AHHHHHHH)_

_Hey vicky you're so so icky_

_Just the thought of being around you makes me oh so sicky_

_Hey vicky won't you please explain why_

_you get so much enjoyment out of causing kids pain_

_(OH OH OH!)_

_A chick who's just plain mean_

_A sour sweet 16_

_She's a fire breathing dragon_

_in a pair of black jeans (EEEEWWWW)_

_AHOOOOOOO_

_Hey vicky won't you tell us true_

_how'd we ever get the bad luck to be stuck with you_

_Oh vicky can we say one thing_

_It's your super total yuckiness_

_that makes us wanna sing_

_OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Icky Vicky ooo ooo_

_Icky Vicky ooo ooo_

_ICKY VICKY!_

A.J., Chester, and Tootie laughed as they all walked home…Tootie holding Chester's hand. Trixie smiled at this as she realized something. She would have to face her parents next. She stood there, frozen. When Iris saw it was safe, she _'poofed'_ out and asked, "Trixie, are you okay?" Trixie slowly nodded as she answered, "Yeah, just wondering how I'm gonna face my folks, they are going to have a heart attack for I'm sure that either Tad, Chad, or Veronica told them by now."

"You scared about going home," Iris questioned, feeling responsible. Trixie nodded as she answered, "Yes but at least they'll know my true self finally and its thanks to you, Iris." Iris stated, smiling, "Thanks Trixie." Trixie and Iris hugged as they went back to the Tang manor, Iris returning to a pure breed dog.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shirley's, Timmy arrived there after finally skidding to a stop and changing in the backroom. _'At least I got a taste of what work might be like,'_ Timmy thought to himself as he went over to Shirley. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof transformed into human waiters to help Shirley out. Shirley smiled at the welcomed help and said, "Thanks for coming, Timmy. I appreciate it." "No trouble, Shirley," Timmy stated. That's when he took a pizza from the kitchen.

He added, "I need to keep my mind off of those nightmares I've been having." Shirley perked up at this and asked, "You're still having them?" Wanda stated, "That's why we've been sticking to him like glue. He needs to talk to someone soon." Timmy replied, "I'm fine, Wanda." That's when the mysterious girl came in, wearing some sandals. She stated, "He's not fine, Wanda. He is having too much trouble with his own heart and nightmares."

Timmy spun around and saw the mysterious girl there, his heart beating in his chest. Her explanation of what was wrong with him was right down to the letter, minus the cross time dreams. Timmy whispered only one word, "You."

* * *

Back with Trixie, she had returned home and had not yet gone in. Iris was right next to her and pushed her right leg forward. Trixie gulped as she opened the door to her house. She saw her butler, Maxwell, there and her bodyguard, Andrew. Andrew and Maxwell saw Trixie in her tomboy clothes with her _"dog"_ next to her and smiled. Andrew asked, "Finally told that Turner kid the truth, huh?" Maxwell also asked, "It's about time but what got into you?"

Trixie smiled at them as she looked at Iris and answered, "I guess it's because I wanted Iris to know me for me…and I want everyone else to do the same." Andrew and Maxwell both smiled as did Iris. Trixie turned to Maxwell and asked, "Are my parents back?" Just then, Trixie heard a scream as she spun around and saw two people in the doorway.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami faithful viewers. It's time for a new chapter to begin. If you're just joining us, then you are welcomed to sit back and relax. If you've been down with us from the start, then all we can say is thanks. Now it's time to push the button for Kids Network Studios. *hushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, fading in on Kids Network Studios*_

_Amie: Hey, thanks so much again, Tom. And welcome back to Kids Network Studios._

_Timmy: Wow, its just so awesome to be back in our web show._

_Wanda: I happen to agree._

_Trixie: There was a lot of things that went south but we eventually bounced back and now we are burning with our fire of passion._

_Iris: Yeah, well said, Trixie!_

_Cosmo: Can I get on this?_

_Poof: *ignoring Cosmo*__ Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: __And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Shirley's, Timmy and the mysterious girl were having a stare down. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Shirley were watching the two of them with confused looks on their faces. They had no idea what was going on. It seemed like no one in the pizza place did. Mostly everyone was muttering in wonderment about the mysterious girl.

Dimmsdale is a pretty small town and everyone knew everyone. When there was someone new in town or a stranger, word got around pretty quickly…but apparently not this time. Timmy finally managed to speak as he asked the mysterious girl, "Just who are you?" "Let's just say I am a friend," she answered, with a mysterious aura around her.

She added, "And I'm here to help you, Timmy Turner and prevent the horrible future that is predicted for you." Timmy gulped at this as he knew the horrible future to which she had spoken of. That future – was simply known as – _'Channel Chasers'_.

* * *

Trixie spun around and saw her parents in the doorway, the jaws hung open in total surprise. Maxwell and Andrew cringed at this. Both of them knew that the Tangs would never approve of Trixie being a tomboy, it just wasn't in them. Iris had cringed as well, feeling guilty about what was happening to Trixie.

_'It's not my fault,'_ Iris reminded herself, _'This has to happen. This is why I'm Trixie's fairy. I have to make them see just what they were doing to their daughter.'_ Outside of the Tang manor was another fairy…one with angel wings. It was none other than Cupid. He had seen the events unfolded today with Chester and Tootie.

He also saw the events with Timmy and Trixie. He knew another fairy was involved with the case. Cupid also knew that it was his longtime friend/crush, Iris Studwell.

* * *

-Flashback-

_Cupid was in the cafeteria of the Fairy Academy. However, since he wasn't Cupid just yet, he was just a fairy kid with pink messy hair, blue eyes, wearing his usual favorite pink loose fitting shirt, pink low rise cut pants, and pink running shoes and he still had fairy wings. He floated over to some of the students. _

_They were all talking about what they wanted to be when they graduated. "Well," said a very muscular fairy, "I'm going to be the toughest fairy in the universe." "I'm going to be a sexy fairy," said another muscular fairy. Proving his point, he ripped off his shirt, which all of the girls loved….except a pink haired fairy and a purple haired fairy. _

_Once Cupid laid eyes on the purple haired fairy, he thought that he had been hit with one of HIS soon-to-be arrows. __She had curly purple hair, violet eyes, and she was wearing a purple dress shirt, white dress pants, and white high heeled shoes. Cupid found himself swallowing VERY hard at her beauty. She was the most beautiful fairy he had ever seen. He hoped that she wouldn't notice him…. However, someone noticed him._

_"What are you going to be," asked an annoying green haired fairy. Cupid saw that the green haired fairy was talking to him and everyone was staring at him…..even the purple haired fairy. "Well, I'm going to be Cupid," he said. Everyone stared at him….and LAUGHED. Cupid looked down. "Hey," said a voice. Everyone looked up as did Cupid. _

_He was surprised at who had spoken up. It was the beautiful purple haired fairy. "At least HE has decided on what he wants to do," she defended, "I have not been so fortunate." The pink haired fairy looked like she was going to say something but that's when a raven haired fairy got into the conversation._

_"Iris, my dear confused sister, you're going to be my assistant," he said. 'Iris' thought Cupid, in a bit of a daze, 'What a beautiful name.' Iris looked disgusted at her brother's offer. "Look, Rip," said Iris, a bit upset, "Everyone in the school KNOWS that you're a quack, including me, and you're always going to be one…..EVEN as a fairy doctor. _

_"I, however, want to find out what I'm good at before I decide what I want to do." "You've always been a free spirit like mom," said Rip, "But you sure are dumb." Iris looked hurt at her brother's words and something inside Cupid snapped. He floated in front of Iris, which surprised her to say the least._

_Cupid stated, angry, "Now, you listen here, bub. If she says she wants to find out what she is good at before she decides what she wants to do, then why don't you respect that?" Everyone was stunned at this as was Iris. No one had ever stood up to her big brother like that before. Maybe her parents but that was about it. _

_The next thing she knew, Cupid took her hand. He told them, "Now, if you'll excuse us, we've got a terrible lunch to eat." With that, Cupid dragged her over to his table, where he usually sat alone. The crowd broke up after that. "Wow, thanks for standing up to my older brother," Iris told him. Cupid asked, a bit surprised, "He's older than you?"_

_Iris nodded and answered, "Yeah by a year." "Well, I can't say that I envy you," said Cupid, "I'm an only child." "Lucky." Both fairies chuckled at this. Iris slapped her forehead. "In all of the excitement, you didn't tell me your name," she pointed out, "I mean, I know you know my name but what's yours?"_ _Cupid blushed at this. _

_NO ONE wanted to know his REAL first name before. He just always wanted to be Cupid that it kind of stuck. "It's Adam," said Cupid. Iris smiled. "Adam, that's such a nice name," she said, kind of love struck. Cupid blushed at this and asked, "Do you think that we can keep that our little secret?" _

_"You bet, Cupid," answered the youngest Studwell. The god of love smiled at this as the two finally ate their lunch. A friendship was born from those acts of kindness._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Cupid whispered, "Timmy and Trixie deserve one another after the turmoil of the Darkness battle. And I don't just mean the Darkness. I also mean the darkness of their everyday lives." Trixie's mom, Rebecca, finally spoke. Rebecca asked, in pure shock, "Beatrice Elizabeth Tang, what are you doing wearing those clothes?!"

Trixie sighed as she answered, "Being myself." Trixie's dad, Jeff, raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oh is being yourself involve dressing like a boy?" Trixie answered, "Well, yes in a way. You see – mom – dad – I am a tomboy. I love video games and comic books. I love to play computer games all day long and not do manicures and my hair.

"I also had a best friend that was the exactly same way but I only saw her for the one day. Her name was Timantha Estelle Brown and she was a lot like me." Rebecca started to say, "Beatrice, you know that…" Trixie interrupted and stated, "I know I'm supposed to be prim and proper but I hate that!

"And you know something else; I also hate the fact that you were going to set me up with Remy Buxaplenty! He's a snob! I don't love him! I love my prince…my hero…" Jeff raised his eyebrow up further and asked, "And who is this prince, your hero?" "Timmy Turner," Trixie answered, firmly. _'The Chosen One,'_ she added in her mind.

* * *

Back at Shirley's, the Chosen One was staring down the mysterious girl even further. There were only a handful of people that possibly knew that future and this girl went under the microscope and found out. Timmy thought, _'How does she know? Does she have magical powers like the N. Sanity Isle heroes? She does look like Belle a bit but still…_

_'Nacey would've mentioned her.'_ Timmy spoke, "I know not of this horrible future that you speak of. The future has not been written so we can make it a good one, all of us." The mysterious girl perked up and replied, "Speaking just like Doctor Emmet Lathrop Brown…I can see he had an influence on your life."

Timmy gripped the pizza plate hard as he thought, panic running through his veins, _'She knows! She knows Doc!'_ Wanda asked, "Doctor Emmet Lathrop Brown…who's that?" The mysterious girl ignored Wanda as she walked out. Timmy tossed the pizza he was holding to its right table and chased after. But the minute he got outside….she was gone yet again…

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami faithful viewers. It's time for a new chapter to begin. If you're just joining us, then you are welcomed to sit back and relax. If you've been down with us from the start, then all we can say is thanks. Today also happens to be Toonami night eve. Don't forget to watch it tomorrow night, I know I won't. But before that happens, it's time to push the button for Kids Network Studios. *hushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, fading in on Kids Network Studios*_

_Amie: Thank you again, Tom. It's great to have The Absolution here at Kids Network Studios._

_Timmy: And it is great to finally be promoting not only Toonami and the Buffalo Sabres (who lost yesterday against Carolina, 6-3), but promote other authors and their stories as well._

_Wanda: Yes, the changes back to our roots are well welcomed._

_Trixie: The web show might not as be funny anymore but that's not the point. We're here for the readers and for the fun._

_Iris: I happen to agree with that!_

_Cosmo: Does this mean no Super Not Cosmo?_

_Poof: Yes, dad, that's what it means… Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Trixie was done saying her peace and she knew she would be grounded…or possibly worse. Iris stood next to her godchild, ready for anything. Cupid was still outside watching over, mainly worried about Iris. Rebecca was about ready to throw the book at Trixie when Jeff stated, calmly, "Trixie, take Iris up to your room please."

Trixie nodded and took Iris to her room. Jeff then dismissed Maxwell and Andrew, taking his wife into the dining room. "We need to talk," Jeff stated, firmly and calmly. "Yes, Jeffery," Rebecca replied, freaking out a bit, "We do." Jeff commented, "Look, Rebecca, I know you are upset but I kind of knew that Trixie was a tomboy.

"She loved action and violence. Her favorite movie was that loose cop living on the edge…and she's too young to watch that stuff!" Rebecca protested, "It's not proper for a young lady to like those things! I'm sorry Jeff but we need to punish her." Jeff argued, "For being herself…for liking comic books, video games, and all of that?

"How is that fair? How is that right?" Rebecca stated, "It isn't but it will be just the top of it." "How's that," Jeff asked. Rebecca answered, "I told her that Timmy Turner isn't worthy of her and yet she goes behind my back…and falls in love with him! She is too young to be in love…especially with Timmy Turner!"

* * *

-Flashbacks-

_During one day in kindergarten, everyone in the classroom heard a girl crying. The tears belonged to a beautiful black haired girl. Her mother had just kicked away a three year old boy with a silly pink hat and an action doll. "Trixie," Rebecca commented, "That kind of stuff does NOT belong in our high society world." _

_As soon as Rebecca had said that, Trixie's crying increased until finally….Rebecca gave her daughter a good spanking. Rebecca recomposed herself and told her daughter, "Now, promise me that you will avoid that boy like the plague." Tears were still rolling down Trixie's cheeks as she couldn't believe that this was happening._

_She started to say, "But, mom….." "PROMISE ME," yelling Rebecca, completely forgetting where she was and that people were watching the exchange between her and Trixie. Trixie, having no other choice, said, saddened, "I promise, mother."_

* * *

_Years later at Trixie's eleventh birthday party, Trixie told her mom that she wanted to invite to Timmy to her birthday party. Rebecca stated, firmly, "And I do NOT want to hear another word about you inviting that….boy to YOUR party!" Trixie started to defend, "But Timmy…." "YOU KNOW HIS NAME," boomed Rebecca. _

_Trixie nodded as she answered, "Yes, I know his name because he is a great friend and a great guy!" Rebecca yelled, "I AM NOT HEARING THIS! YOU ARE NOT INVITING HIM AND THAT'S FINAL!" Just hearing that, Trixie ran to her room and slammed the door closed as she started to cry after she agreed not to invite Timmy._

-End of Flashbacks-

* * *

Trixie was in her bedroom as she nervously waited for her parents' decision and her punishment. She paced around her room, making Iris dizzy. Iris was back in fairy form and was about to say something when a _'poof'_ caught their attention. Trixie and Iris turned and saw Cupid there. Cupid commented, "Hello ladies."

"Cupid," Iris gushed as she hugged her life time best friend/crush. Cupid blushed as Trixie saw this and smiled. Trixie asked, "Cupid, what are you doing here?" Cupid answered, "I saw all of the events of today and the thing between Timmy, Chester, Tootie, and you. Iris was supposed to help you with your transition.

"Of course between this old life and the new one. I planned the thing with you and Timmy but Chester and Tootie came out of left wing." Trixie raised an eyebrow at this as Iris asked, "It was?" Cupid nodded and answered, "Yes unless Aphrodite had something to do with it."

"The Greek God of Love," Trixie asked, curious. Cupid nodded and answered, "Yeah and she happens to be my cousin." Trixie's eyes went wide at this. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was a bit stunned. So, she questioned, "Aphrodite is your cousin?!"

* * *

In 1990, away from the craziness in 2002, were Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Lathrop Brown and his family. His family was composed of his wife: Clara Clayton-Brown, the woman that he fell head over heels in love with when he got stranded in 1885; Jules Calvin Brown, his first and oldest son; and Verne Clint Brown, his second and youngest son.

Currently also visiting Doc and his family was his two best friends: Martian _"Marty"_ Seamus McFly and his wife, Annie Diane Baines-McFly. She had medium length brown hair, green eyes, wearing her mother's golden medallion, a pink sweater, blue jeans, and white running shoes. And they had brought their daughter, Emma Clara McFly, with them.

Emma was only 7 months old but defiantly looked like her mom. As Clara was cooing over Emma while Jules and Verne were playing; Doc, Marty, and Annie were chatting. Doc, however, seemed…out of it. Marty called, "Doc….yo Doc." Doc finally perked up and asked, "What?" Annie stated, "Doc, you were a million miles away."

Marty nodded as he asked, "Yeah, just what is on your mind?" Doc sighed as he answered, "I guess Timmy is on my mind, I'm just so very worried about him." Annie shook her head and stated, "Doc, you know as well as we do that we can't really budge just yet."

Marty added, "Annie's right, Doc. We can't help him yet." Doc sighed as he already knew this. He hated when Marty and Annie turned into him almost….much like that night in 1885…

* * *

-Flashback: _'Cousin's in Time: Part III'_-

_It was September 6, 1885 at 8:45 p.m. Marty, Annie, and Doc were at the old silver mind getting the De Lorean ready for tomorrow. Doc went over to Marty and Annie. He stated, "Marty, Annie. I'm not going back with you two tomorrow. I've decided to stay here." Marty and Annie both jumped up out of their skin when they heard that. _

_They blurted out in unison, "What?!" Marty pulled out the picture that they brought with them from 1955 and responded, "Doc, this is tombstone is in your future!" Annie added, "You're still in danger as long as you stay here!" Doc shook his head and pointed out the oblivious, "Marty, Annie there is no denying the oblivious. _

_"I'm in love with Clara." Annie slapped her head up against her forehead and responded, "Doc, that's great and everything but you don't belong here!" Marty nodded and added, "None of us do!" Doc went over to the De Lorean as he replied, "The future isn't written. It can be changed; you know that! _

_"Anyone can make their future whatever they want it to be. I can't let this one little photograph determine my entire destiny. I know I have a nephew back in 1985 named Terrance Turner but I'll never get to know him. I have to live my life according to what I believe is right... in my heart." _

_Marty shook his head and responded, "We know about Terrance, Doc and we're not arguing that but you're a scientist!" Annie added, "So you tell us what's right…" She pointed towards her head and finished, "Up here." Doc sighed, knowing they were right. He replied, "You two are right." _

_With that, Doc pulled a switch and the De Lorean rolled onto the tracks smoothly. Doc softly said, "I've to tell her goodbye at least." Marty looked at Doc sincerely and stated, "C'mon...Doc...I mean, think about it...what are you going to say to her? I got to go back to the future? I mean, she's not going to understand that, Doc." _

_Annie added, "How long we have been with you and we don't even understand it? Listen. Maybe we could...I don't know, maybe we could just take Clara with us." Doc's heart skipped a beat when Annie offered to bring Clara to the future. Doc feared that it could bring many problems if he did such a thing. _

_Doc turned to them and explained, "To the future? You've reminded me, Marty and Annie, I'm a scientist so I must be scientific about this. I cautioned you about disruption of the continuum for your own personal benefit therefore I must do no less. We will proceed as planned, and as soon as we return to 1985._

_"We'll destroy this infernal machine. Traveling through time has become much too painful." Annie and Marty's faces fell to this. Marty turned to Annie and whispered, "Do we have a plan b?" Annie whispered, "We're way past b. We're more on d."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami faithful viewers. It's time for a new chapter to begin. If you're just joining us, then you are welcomed to sit back and relax. If you've been down with us from the start, then all we can say is thanks. Tonight is Toonami night so make sure you watch and try and trend it on Twitter. Now it's time to push the button for Kids Network Studios. *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, fading in on Kids Network Studios*_

_Amie: Hey, thanks so much again, Tom. And welcome back to Kids Network Studios. You know, it doesn't take a lot of time to do a chapter like this but sometimes it does._

_Timmy: It all depends on what happens in our week._

_Trixie: And recently, in our week, things have been very rocky._

_Cosmo: Is Turbo Thunder here…?_

_Wanda: *sighs, annoyed* Anyways, we recently found out that Amie's mom only weighs 99.5 pounds._

_Poof: Which is really scary so please keep Amie in your prayers._

_Iris: And it is much appreciated. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: The Buffalo Sabres are now 2-2 as we await more updates and new stories from those of you that follow us. If you want a promotion of your story, just send Amie a private message. And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	7. Chapter 7

Trixie turned to Cupid and asked, "So, Aphrodite is really your cousin?" Cupid nodded and answered, "Yes, she also deals with cases of true love but she also helps love in different ways. For example, the way parents love their children." Iris perked up at that as she asked, "Wait, wouldn't that mean she would be downstairs with Trixie's parents right now or is she somewhere else right now?"

Cupid was about to open his mouth to say something when he felt suddenly stronger, like there was another magical creature in the room other than him and Iris. Cupid gasped as he stated, "Oh gosh, Aphrodite IS here!" Trixie and Iris gasped at this as well, surprised too.

* * *

And Cupid was right. Right downstairs, staying invisible, was Aphrodite. She had long red hair, brown eyes, and freckles on her face, wearing a Greek robe that goes all the way down to her knees. Aphrodite did feel strangely stronger. She whispered, showing her Greek accent, "What the heck? Is Cupid here?" Jeff turned to Rebecca, unaware of their magical visitor, and stated, "Listen to me, Rebecca. We need to show Trixie that she shouldn't hide her true self...

"Just because that we – or rather you – don't approve of it." Rebecca got mad as Aphrodite whispered into her magical waves, "Listen to him, he's nothing like that guy that left you when you were in college." Rebecca gave in and sighed. She stated, "Alright, I'll give Timmy and this whole thing a chance. But if it turns out into something I don't like, that will be that." Jeff and Aphrodite both sighed at this, annoyed.

Aphrodite whispered, "I know it takes a long time for a human's heart to heal but this is ridiculous… That Rebecca Tang is so stubborn…" Jeff finally said, "Fine." Aphrodite left the room and went upstairs, mostly on instinct. She had to check something out.

* * *

Back at Shirley's, Timmy got back in the pizza store and saw that his fairies were staring at him as was Shirley. They all seemed concerned…something was going on and Timmy wasn't telling them anything. Wanda looked at Timmy like a concerned mom and asked, "Timmy, what's going on? Who was that girl?" Timmy sighed and answered, "Nothing's going on…I'll be okay." Cosmo started to say, "But Timmy…" Timmy ignored his fairy god father and got back to work, worried the foursome more.

* * *

Back in 1990, Doc looked up at Marty and Annie and whispered, "I was wrong." "Come again, Doc," Annie asked, totally confused. Doc sighed as he stated, louder, "I was wrong. I should've realized that Clara was totally different than a horrible almanac that almost cost us everything. We should've told her right away." Marty and Annie exchanged smiles as Marty stated, "We were starting to wonder when you would get it." Doc smiled himself.

He responded, "I should've listened to you, Annie, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda a long time ago." Marty and Annie both perked at this as did Clara, Jules, and Verne. Emma was too young to know what was going on, so she continued to play like 7 month babies do. Marty pointed out, "But Doc, you never met Cosmo and Wanda in person." Doc stated, "I know, it's very odd." Annie asked, "Does this mean that you time traveled once before, met Cosmo and Wanda, and forgot about it…?"

Doc shrugged as he felt something in his pocket. Doc took it out and saw something of importance. It was a note of some kind. Doc opened it and saw it was written in nine year olds handwriting. Doc perked up at this as he read it silently, _'Dear Emmet, thank you for the great day in Cosmo and Wanda's castle. I know I gave you a big shock when I told all of those things about the future but I felt like I had to. _

_'I know one day you'll always say that one man should not too much about the future and turn out in total disaster. It won't happen, promise. Thanks for everything, Timmy.'_ Doc's eyes went wide at this as he whispered, "Great Scott" and then fainted.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Hassle in the Castle'_-

_After Timmy apologized to Cosmo and Wanda for sneaking into their castle, he went back to the Hall of Fame, where one picture burned in his mind. When Timmy finally the Hall of Fame, he stopped at one picture of a boy that looked exactly like him but the young boy in the picture had brown eyes compared to Timmy's blue ones. The boy in the photo was named…Emmet Lathrop Brown. Timmy knew that was Doc, in his younger years. _

_Timmy knew that at nine years old, Doc wouldn't know anything about the time traveling or about the flux compasitor. Timmy had "borrowed" Wanda's wand and wished, "I wish Emmet Brown was out of his frame!" In an instant, Emmet came out of the frame instantly and magically. Emmet looked around and asked, "What am I doing in the Hall of Fame?" Timmy approached Emmet and answered, "I brought you here; I'm Cosmo and Wanda's current god child, Timmy Turner."_

_ Emmet smiled at Timmy and stated, "Nice to meet you, Timmy, I'm Emmet Brown." Timmy nodded as he replied, pointing behind him, "Yeah, it said on the photo there." Emmet turned to the photo and saw it. "Oh," Emmet said, simply. Timmy laughed at this as he stated, "C'mon, let me show you around the future." Emmet smiled as he laughed too. Timmy and Emmet then went to the arcade and after Timmy taught Emmet how to air hockey, the two played for hours on end._

_ Some games Timmy won and some games Emmet won. Timmy had to admit, Emmet was a good gamer – despite being from the past. Timmy got them chocolate chip cookies and the two practically stayed up until past 2 in the morning. While Emmet was taking a bathroom break, Timmy 'poofed' up a piece of paper and a pen. Timmy wrote, 'Dear Emmet, thank you for the great day in Cosmo and Wanda's castle. I know I gave you a big shock when I told all of those things about the future..._

_'But I felt like I had to. I know one day you'll always say that one man should not too much about the future and turn out in total disaster. It won't happen, promise. Thanks for everything, Timmy.' Emmet came back in the room as Timmy handed him the note. Emmet asked, "What's this, Timmy?" "You'll find out one day," Timmy answered, being as mysterious as he could. _

_Timmy then escorted Emmet back to the Hall of Fame. Emmet turned to Timmy and said, "Guess this is it." Timmy nodded as he stated, "Yeah, I guess so." "Bye Timmy," said Emmet. Timmy replied, "Bye…Doc" as he slammed Emmet back into the frame._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami faithful viewers. It's time for a new chapter to begin. If you're just joining us, then you are welcomed to sit back and relax. If you've been down with us from the start, then all we can say is thanks. Yesterday night was an awesome night for Toonami and we did a great job trending it. Now it's time to push the button for Kids Network Studios. *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, fading in on Kids Network Studios*_

_Amie: Hey, thanks so much again, Tom. And welcome back to Kids Network Studios. Things haven't been going well for me recently, missing my TimPrime1 a lot and feeling like a prisoner._

_Timmy: But you aren't, Am. We know that you miss TimPrime1. You'll see him again soon._

_Trixie: We promise that much!_

_Cosmo: It's like me being separated from Philip – *Wanda shoots him a look* I mean Wanda…_

_Wanda: That's better!_

_Poof: *sighs, annoyed*_

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: The Buffalo Sabres are now 2-3. They'll get back on track soon enough. And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Tad and Chad were furious about what had happened between Timmy and Trixie. They were hanging out on Tad's yacht, angry and furious at the events of the day. Both boys thought that Trixie liked at least one of them…they certainly knew that Trixie wasn't too thrilled that her parents were setting her up with Remy Buxaplenty…and neither were they. They didn't want Trixie dating Buxaplenty, he was too much of a snob of their taste – well to be honest – everyone's taste.

Tad stated, "I hate this. I think we should go over to Trixie's house and demand an answer from her." Chad smiled at that and replied, "Yeah, she does owe us an explanation for what happened. Plus, we get to see what her punishment was for leaving us." Tad smiled and responded; "Now I know why we're best friends. You have such great ideas!" Chad smiled more and said, "Thanks." With that, the two boys headed towards Trixie's house.

* * *

After his shift at Shirley's; Timmy walked quietly and tiredly back home, where he knew his parents would be waiting…or at least Vicky would be. The good part of working at Shirley's gave Timmy the legit excuse that he was too tired to Vicky's chores, let alone his own. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were with him; disguised as dogs and they were obliviously worried. Timmy was practically asleep on his feet and the mysterious girl had them wondering about his mental health.

Wanda finally had enough and appeared to Timmy in fairy form, arms crossed over her chest. She stated, "Timothy Tiberius Turner, we need to talk." Timmy sat down on the sidewalk tired as he asked, "Can this wait until I'm half awake?" Wanda answered, firmly, "No, not until you tell us who that mysterious girl was, who Doctor Emmet Lathrop Brown is, and what is this bleak future that girl mentioned." Timmy gulped as he sensed Wanda's anger.

It wasn't his fault that he couldn't breathe a word to his fairies about the time traveling that he did with Doc, it was a family secret. Timmy didn't know who that mysterious girl was either. All he knew was that she appeared when Timmy was thinking about ending his life and an hour before Doc had arrived. However, it seemed like she knew way more and Timmy was starting to think that she was family somehow. Timmy was about to answer Wanda when he felt a jolt in his head.

It was the one identical to what he felt before Doc had arrived and his forth dimensional sense. Timmy screamed in pain. Wanda floated over to him, worried as Cosmo and Poof appeared. Cosmo nagged, "Wanda, what did you do?! You broke Timmy!" Wanda yelled, "I didn't break him, he hardly even answered my question!" Cosmo replied, "Well maybe that's what broke him!" Wanda responded, "That's not the point!"

Poof started to cry, breaking up the argument. Cosmo and Wanda turned to their son as he wailed, "Timmy hurting!" And that was beyond true. Timmy had grabbed his head, in an effort to stop it from pounding. _'W-what's happening,'_ Timmy thought, barely.

* * *

Back at Trixie's house, Aphrodite appeared in Trixie's bedroom as Cupid floated over to her. He stated, "Hey, long time, cousin!" "Same to you, Adam," Aphrodite replied with a smile, still with a thick Greek accent. "Adam," Trixie asked, a bit confused. Iris nodded and explained, "Adam is Cupid's real name." Cupid smiled as he asked Aphrodite, "What brings you here?" Aphrodite answered, "Well, the whole thing between Chester and Tootie was my doing. If I overstepped your boundary, cousin, I didn't mean it."

Cupid smiled more as he shook his head. He stated, "Are you kidding? The extra help is always welcomed." Aphrodite smiled as she replied, "Well, you'll never believe this. After a long time being away from you and Fairy World, doing this in and around Greece, I get a call from the fairy commander. He said to come right away." Trixie, Iris, and Cupid all raised an eyebrow at this. Iris asked, "You mean that you're not involved with this at all?" Aphrodite nodded.

She answered, "I'm involved now due to Jorgen calling me up and everything." Cupid shook his head and stated, "Aphrodite, I love that I get to see you and all but you didn't have to come because of Jorgen. You could've just come on your own." "I was planning to," Aphrodite replied, "But my plans got pushed ahead to see you by a week." Trixie questioned, "Wait, if you were planning to come in a week then why did Jorgen call you in the first place?"

Aphrodite shrugged and answered, "I was hoping my cousin could answer that one." Cupid shrugged himself as he stated, "I haven't a clue myself." Aphrodite scratched her head as there was a knock on the door. Iris asked, "Who could that be?" Maxwell called up from downstairs, "My lady, Tad and Chad are here to see you." Trixie rolled her eyes as she stated, "Alright, I'll be right down." Iris put her hands on her hips.

She asked, "What are those two sticks in the mud doing here?" Trixie answered, shrugging, "Not sure but let's go see what they want." Cupid stated, "Aphrodite and I will be down after they leave." Trixie nodded as Iris turned into Trixie's hairband. With that, Trixie went downstairs.

* * *

Back in 1990; Doc, Marty, and Annie were back at Doc's old house. Doc uncovered the De Lorean, which was underneath a sheet. Marty and Annie exchanged smiles as they were glad that they decided to act like Doc. It might've been mean but they were worried about Timmy as well. The two of them had been worried since they accidently saw the future of _"It's a Wishful Life"_.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Getting to Know You'-_

_Doc, Marty, and Annie wanted to prove to Timmy that he was needed in the world. So, they set the time circuits for the time line that Doc had named "It's a Wishful Life". The time coordinates read: October 21, 2002-B, 9:00 p.m.; Dimmsdale, California. After the three sonic booms, the four of them arrived in Dimmsdale. The planet was being break apart from some winds that were very strong. Marty, Annie, and Timmy screamed in fear as Doc tried to get out of there. _

_Doc flipped a switch and the flying circuits were activated. The De Lorean took off and Marty asked, "Doc, what the heck is going on?" Doc shrugged and answered, "I have no idea." Annie's eyes widen in horror as she pointed straight ahead. She yelled, "What the heck is that?" We all looked straight ahead and saw a swirling vortex of death. Timmy asked scared out of his mind, "Uncle Emmet, what is going on?" Doc shrugged yet again but said nothing this time._

_ 'What is this all about? What the heck is that thing and why the hell is it eating the Earth,' Doc asked himself as he looked over to his best friends and nephew. Marty was the musician while Annie was the jokester and Timmy was a great leader. As Doc looked around outside, he had no idea what was going on. Just then, they heard someone screaming as Timmy perked up. He commented, "I know that scream! That's Mark's voice!" _

_Doc decided to turn the De Lorean towards the scream as they saw an escape pod fly by. Mark yelled, "There is, like, no one that can help us!" Timmy turned white as a ghost as Marty and Annie. Annie asked, "What is that supposed to mean?" Doc answered, "Annie, don't forget that Timmy was never born in this timeline. Mark and Timmy never met since Timmy never wished for an authentic looking alien." Timmy asked, scared out of his mind, "So, where are Cosmo and Wanda?" _

_Marty pointed up and answered, "Isn't that where Fairy World supposed to be?" Timmy turned and saw that there was nothing there except empty space. A tear rolled down his face as he realized. He slowly said, "No, no! That can't be right!" Annie pointed dead ahead and responded, "Take it up with that thing!" The space hole was still eating Earth….and the escape pod that Mark was in. Timmy yelled, "Mark!" Tears rolled down his face more as he realized that more than just Mark was being killed. _

_Doc realized it too as tears was rolling down his face as well as Marty and Annie's faces. If Timmy was never born, this would be the end result….the end of the world. Doc thought, 'But, what did this nine year old boy have to do with the end of the world?' Marty stated, "Doc, I think we've seen enough." Marty was fighting back the tears as was Annie and Timmy. Annie added, "Take us home, please." Doc nodded as he took us back to February 4, 1986 at 4:10 p.m. _

_Doc landed the De Lorean and everyone was still in shock at what they had just seen... Everyone was num all over. Doc turned to Timmy, who looked like he was also num as did Marty and Annie. They were num…with fear. Timmy finally spoke and said two words, "The Darkness." Doc perked up as Timmy explained, "If I was never born, then…. The Darkness would've eaten the entire world….killing millions…..even Cosmo, Wanda, Jorgen, and Poof. I….I can't let that happen!" _

_Timmy got up a little and declared, "I, Timothy Tiberius Turner, vow that if the Darkness comes to threaten the Earth, that I will defeat it." Marty smiled and stated, "That's the spirit, Timmy!" Annie added, "Good to see you back, Timmy!" Doc stated, "When that happens, Timmy, come back and tell us all about it." Timmy nodded and responded, "That I will, Uncle Emmet….that I will."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami faithful viewers. It's time for a new chapter to begin. If you're just joining us, then you are welcomed to sit back and relax. If you've been down with us from the start, then all we can say is thanks. Now it's time to push the button for Kids Network Studios. *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, fading in on Kids Network Studios*_

_Amie: Hey, thanks so much again, Tom. And welcome back to Kids Network Studios. And we have something that might make you laugh… Presenting Oppa Gangnam Style, done by the cast of Kids Network Studios!_

_*Oppa Gangnam Style song plays*_

_Cast of Kids Network Studios: *dances Oppa Gangnam style, smiling and laughing*_

_*song ends, everyone is laughing*_

_Everyone: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: *laughs* Those guys are one of a kind. They love having fun and I love this job. And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	9. Chapter 9

On the streets of Dimmsdale, Timmy was still having the jolt in his head. He was screaming in total pain as his fairies floated in front of him, wondering what to do. Timmy grunted, gritting his teeth and making a tight fist in order to try and fight the pain. However, it wasn't working. Unknown to Timmy, the mysterious girl was in an alleyway, her body was fading in and out like Marty's was when he was about to fade from existence in 1955.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Cousins in Time: Part I'_-

_It was November 12, 1955 at 9:15 p.m. George McFly had finally stood up to Biff Tannen and won the heart of Lorraine Baines. However, there was one final problem. As Marty took of the picture of him and his siblings, he saw that Linda was just about gone. Marty and Annie ran away from the crowd that was forming after George had decked Biff and headed over to where the Starlighters were. The one band member had his hand in a bandage after slicing his hand to get Marty out of the trunk of his car. _

_Marty stated, "Hey, guys. You've got to finish the dance!" One of the band members said, "Hey no can do. Marvin here sliced his hand. He can't play. Unless you two know someone else that can play the guitar." Annie smiled as she put her hand on Marty's shoulder and replied, "Guys, meet your new guitarist, Calvin 'Marty' Klein." The next thing Marty knew, he was on stage playing Earth Angel. Annie was backstage, keeping an eye on Marty while he was watching his picture. _

_Marty's eyes widen in horror when he saw that he was staring to disappear. Marty looked out onto the dance floor and saw another kid was dancing with Lorraine. Marty faintly went down and the piano player asked, "Hey kid. Are you alright?" Marty looked at the piano player weakly and answered, "I-I can't play." That's when Marty looked at his hand which was disappearing. Annie came onto the stage, not caring about what anyone thought, and held him in her arms. _

_Marty couldn't even feel that. Marty thought, as his breathing and heartbeat started to slow, 'Is this it? Am I…dying?' The last thing Marty saw as his eyes closed was Annie holding him. Marty saw the concern and love in her eyes. He took a deep breath and admitted, "Annie, I…love you." As Marty passed out, Annie stroked his hair, worried. She heard his last words and mumbled, "I love you too, Marty." Annie closed her eyes and a sole tear rolled down her cheek. _

_At that moment, unknown to Annie, Marty had awoken, being saved from being erased from existence. He heard what Annie had said and wiped away her tear. Annie perked up as she opened her eyes and saw him. Her heart skipped a beat as she checked the dance floor. That's when the two of them saw George and Lorraine…in the middle of a kiss._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

The girl whispered, "He's coming. He's coming for Timmy." Finally, after a while, Timmy stopped screaming his head off and the mysterious girl was whole again. Timmy's widen in horror as he realized what was going on. "He's coming," he whispered, "The Doc is coming…" Wanda floated over to Timmy, not hearing what he was whispering. She asked, "Timmy, are you okay? What in the world is going on?"

Cosmo added, "Yeah, you were screaming in pain more than I was when Wanda's mother moved in with us! There are things that I wish remained unseen!" Poof stared at his father, confused as Timmy bolted to his house, his heart pounding in his ears. The three fairies turned into dogs and chased after him. Timmy knew that jolt in his head that Doc was in fact coming.

* * *

And Timmy was more than right. Back in 1990; Doc was in the driver's seat of the brand new De Lorean, which was accustomed to sit four. Marty was in the passenger's seat while he had Annie sitting in his lap. Annie was blushing at the proximity of her boyfriend but remained calm as she knew that Doc was getting ready to send them to 2002. Doc backed up onto the road and stated, "Marty, Annie, get ready for time dispersal."

Marty hung onto Annie after Doc stated that, making her blush grow more as she also hung onto him. Marty also blushed as Doc drove off. The De Lorean reached 88 miles per hour as it glowed a blue color, producing a lightning bolt, creating three sonic booms, and it sent the three of them into time.

* * *

Back at Trixie's house, Trixie was faced-to-face with her ex-best friends, Tad and Chad. Tad and Chad smiled at her as Iris scowled a bit, despite the fact she was supposed to be _"just a headband"_. Trixie asked, politely, "What can I do for you two?" Tad answered, "Well, you can tell us why you left." Chad added, "Yeah and why you suddenly like Timmy Turner. What's up with that?" Iris rolled her eyes at Chad's question, since it reminded her of the April fool.

Trixie answered, politely, "I just felt it was time to show you that I am not the person you think I am. This is who I am, a tomboy. And I like Timmy Turner because not only is he cute but he happens to be my hero." "You're hero is a second class loser," Tad stated. Chad added, "Yeah; he's poor unlike us!" Trixie started to get mad as she replied, "He's middle class and he's a much better guy than you two!" Trixie then opened the door, indicating that she wanted Tad and Chad to leave.

Tad and Chad didn't move. Tad stated, "We're not leaving without you, Trixie." "And we mean your popular self," Chad added. That's when Trixie got really mad and used some of her karate to literally throw Tad and Chad out. Trixie yelled, "And stay out!" With that, she closed the door, slamming it on them. Iris appeared to her as did Cupid and Aphrodite. All three of the magical creatures applauded Trixie's job well done.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami faithful viewers. It's time for a new chapter to begin. If you're just joining us, then you are welcomed to sit back and relax. If you've been down with us from the start, then all we can say is thanks. Now it's time to push the button for Kids Network Studios. *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, fading in on Kids Network Studios*_

_Amie: Hey, thanks so much again, Tom. And welcome back to Kids Network Studios. And once again, it is Wednesday which is better known as hump day._

_Cosmo: *has a hump on his back* Like Crockpot has!_

_Wanda: Cosmo, you idiot! It doesn't mean that you literally have a hump!_

_Poof: Is it ever any wonder why I worry about dad…?_

_Iris: You have good reason to be._

_Trixie: Sure do…_

_Timmy: Anyhow… Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	10. Chapter 10

Back with Timmy, he had arrived back at his house to find that he was home alone. No Vicky and no parents. While he wasn't entirely shocked at this, he was more frightened of the jolt in his head that he recently gotten. He knew Doc was coming….and who knows if Marty and Annie were with him. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared to him, looking worried and upset. Wanda asked, trying to be calm, "Timmy, what is going on? Why are you acting so strangely?"

Cosmo added, "Yeah, you look like a bus ran you over while you were holding a spoon!" Timmy sighed as a voice said, "You might as well tell them." Timmy turned and saw the mysterious girl in the room. The fairies screamed at her appearance and braced for the worst. But yet, Jorgen didn't come. Wanda noticed this and asked, "Hey, where's Jorgen?" Cosmo added, "Yah, we were just revealed to a human with no fairies! He should take us away…"

The mysterious girl shook her head and said, "Oh Cosmo, you haven't changed at all in 67 years." Poof raised an eyebrow as Timmy asked, "67 years? That's 1935! You are dead! So, you really are an angel?" The mysterious girl nodded at this and answered, "Yes, Timmy. I'm an angel. My real name is Estelle Lacey Brown." Wanda put a finger to her chin, as if she were thinking. She muttered, "Estelle Brown…that name sounds familiar…"

That's when it dawned on her and Timmy at the same time. They both blurted out, "You're Emmet Brown's younger sister!" Wanda perked up at this but noticed that Timmy, on the other hand, did not. Wanda was even more confused than ever. She asked, "Timmy, how do you know Emmet and Estelle?" Cosmo added, "Yeah, Emmet was our god child back in the 1920s and 1930s!" Timmy answered, "Because Emmet is Doc – my great uncle and Estelle was my grandmother!"

* * *

Back at Trixie's mansion; Cupid stated, "Ah, well done Trixie!" Aphrodite added, "Yeah, that's showing those jerks!" Iris proudly stated, smiling, "That's my god child for you!" Trixie smiled as well and swept in her victory replied, "Yeah, those jerks will never mess with me again! If I like the Chosen One, they should just respect that and move on!" Cupid, Aphrodite, and Iris all gasped at this in total surprise. Trixie realized her own mistake as she gasped and covered her mouth.

_'Oh no, I can't believe I said that,'_ Trixie groaned. Iris asked, "What…did…you…just…say?" Cupid answered, surprised, "Sounded like to me that she said that she likes the Chosen One…and the Chosen One happens to be Timmy!" Aphrodite went over to Trixie and stated, "Beatrice Elizabeth Tang, I believe you tell us the truth." Trixie gulped as she knew that she was in for it. Aphrodite asked, "Before you had Iris, did you or did you not remember the Darkness battle?"

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda were in pure and utter shock. Poof floated there, confused as Estelle went over to Timmy and stated, "They are taking this rather well." Timmy turned to her and asked, "Grandma, what is going on? Why are you here as an angel and why have you come?" Estelle sighed as she answered, "Alright, I might as well tell you. After I died and went to heaven, I was assigned to be your guardian angel. That meant I would watch over you until your life ended.

"However, when you started to feel depressed, I had to do something. I knew the future if you were never born so I had to tell you some of the truth without revealing who I was. I was supposed to return to heaven but something came up." Timmy took a shot in the dark and asked, "Doc's return?" "If only it was just that simple," Estelle answered, with another sigh. She looked at Timmy, firmly.

She stated, "Timmy, the angels in heaven saw what happened between you and the commander of the fairies. They want Jorgen to come and stay there for the crimes that he has done…one of them being erasing true love." Cosmo and Wanda snapped out of their shock as Wanda turned to Estelle. She asked, "Okay, since your Timmy's guardian angel, then answer me this. Are you here to arrest Jorgen?" Estelle answered, "I guess in a way, you could say yes, I'm here to arrest Jorgen."

* * *

Aphrodite knew the same thing Estelle did, since she was a Greek god. However, she didn't know there was an angel already in play. Trixie finally gave in and sighed. She confessed, "I…remembered before I even got Iris." Cupid smiled as he stated, "That means you are truly in love with Timmy Turner and the Forgeticin didn't work on you!" Iris floated in front of Aphrodite and asked, "Hold on, why Trixie wouldn't tell me this?"

Aphrodite answered, "Probably afraid of what might happen if she would lose you or not." Iris folded her arms across her chest and mumbled, "Still could've told me…" Trixie apologized, "I'm sorry, Iris but Aphrodite is right. I was afraid I lose my fairy." Aphrodite replied, "And that is understandable but I must confess something myself." "What is it," Cupid asked. Aphrodite confessed, "I'm not here on Jorgen's orders. I'm here on Zeus's."

"The god of lightning and the head god," Trixie asked. Aphrodite answered, "Yes. The gods of Greece saw what happened between Timmy and Jorgen. They want Jorgen to come to Mount Olympus. They want him to stay there for the crimes he has committed…one of them being pushing the Chosen One to near death." Cupid asked, "So, what? Are you here to arrest Jorgen?" "I guess in a way, you could say yes," Aphrodite answered, "I'm here to arrest Jorgen."

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? Welcome to another chapter of Angels and Love. First let me explain that the episode, "Freaks and Geeks" never happened in this episode. And second, let's push the button for Kids Network Studios. *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, fading in on Kids Network Studios*_

_Amie: Hey, thanks so much again, Tom. And welcome back to Kids Network Studios. I must apologize for the delay in the chapter update but better late than never._

_Timmy: Good to be back where we belong, though._

_Trixie: Yeah and I'm loving this story!_

_Wanda: Oh me too, it's gonna be a good one!_

_Poof: Sure will be!_

_Cosmo: As long as I get a cookie, I'm good._

_Iris: No cookies for you, Cosmo, til you get out of your super hero costume! …anyways… Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	11. Chapter 11

-Flashback: Five months ago…-

_Currently, Timmy Turner and his alien best pal, Mark Chang was staring down robots called the Eliminators and the Top Eliminator. The Top Eliminator had black sunglasses on and a black leather jacket. The Top Eliminator stated, "__**No magic wand can stop us, Chosen Ones. We'll just keep coming in greater numbers than before. It's over and it is time you all finally met the Darkness.**__" Timmy cringed, expecting the worst to happen. _

_However, that's when more Eliminators showed up, holding wands. __One started to say, "Think again…" That's when the Eliminators behind Mark and Timmy turned into Jorgen, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Terrance (Timmy's dad), Tamara (Timmy's mom), A.J., Chester, Trixie, Vicky, Dark Laser, and Crocker. The one robot (which was Jorgen) finished, "Robot punk!" Terrance instructed, "Duck, Timmy!" Tamara added, "Oh but don't get your pants dirty!" _

_Timmy and Mark did as they were told and ducked. With the powerful blasts from the wands, the Eliminators were defeated. __Timmy and Mark got up. Timmy shouted happily, "Cosmo… Wanda …with my mom and dad…? You saved me!" Terrance smiled and said, "You bet we did!" Turning to Cosmo; he added, "By the way, Dinkleberg, poop sandwich – Monday." Trixie went over to Timmy and stated, "To think you had a heroic and magical side I never knew!" _

_Timmy asked, knowingly, "You want a pony, right?" Trixie rolled her eyes and answered, "Unicorn." Timmy snapped his fingers as Wanda groaned, waving __her wand in the process. With a 'poof', a unicorn appeared underneath Trixie. That's when the Darkness started to suck in everything again. Chester grabbed Timmy and commented, "I hate to interrupt the greedy/romantic moment here but…" He took a pause and yelled, "THERE'S A WHIRLPOOL OF DEATH COMING FOR US!" _

_Timmy took the wand out of the moon's rock and ran over to its holster. He shouted, raising the wand, "Now say goodbye to the Darkness…forever!" __With that, Timmy slammed the wand down, creating a pulse that sent him flying back away and affecting pretty much everyone. The wand extended up into the sky and when it looked like it was going to produce a ball of energy, it instead did nothing. Jorgen blinked a bit in surprise._

_He stated, "This isn't right. It should be firing a laser that blasts back the Darkness or something but it is not firing the laser!" __Just then, the Darkness started to suck in everyone: Trixie, Chester, A.J., Poof, __Cosmo, Wanda, Terrance, Tamara, Crocker, Vicky, Dark Laser, and Jorgen. Jorgen slammed down his wand to hang onto everyone. Jorgen yelled, "Turner, say the word and I will 'poof' us all out of here." _

_Timmy pointed out, "But no matter where I go, the Darkness will follow me!" Terrance asked, "What does it want?" The Darkness groaned, __"Timmy Turner." Timmy gulped a bit as he answered his father, "I think it wants…me!" That's when he ran up the chain of everyone he knew and loved. His parents cried out, "Timmy, no!" He stopped and yelled, "I have to stop the Darkness before it takes you all!" Timmy finally got to Trixie as she asked, "Timmy, how's my hair?" _

_Timmy smiled and answered, "Perfect." With that, the two kids kissed as Timmy turned to the Darkness and yelled, "You want me, Darkness? You got me!" Timmy turned back to Trixie and said, sadly, "So long, Trixie." With that, he let go of her and flew towards the Darkness, screaming in fear and in horror. Trixie yelled, "Timmy" as she felt as a part of her heart jumped with him…._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Aphrodite stated, "And because of that moment, Beatrice _"Trixie"_ Elizabeth Tang fell deeply in love with Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner. Since Jorgen was trying to erase that moment, he should pay the ultimate price sentenced by the Greek Gods." Cupid replied, "Which I'm guessing isn't a picnic." Iris responded, "Well, you heard what she said. The Greek Gods want him to stay at Mount Olympus!" Trixie shook her head.

She asked, "I don't get why the Greek Gods are so heavily involved with two eleven year old kids getting together. Why is this so important?" Aphrodite merely shrugged and answered, "Don't know, they wouldn't even answer me when I asked them the same question." Cupid stated, "They should've." Iris nodded in agreement as she replied, "Yes but they sound almost as bad as jarhead. Guess we now sit tight."

Aphrodite shook her head and responded, "Actually, Iris, I think it would be wise to tell Cosmo and Wanda that Trixie is your godchild. I have a feeling there are more pieces on the board than we think."

* * *

Back at Timmy's house; Estelle had just told Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Timmy the same thing. Timmy shook his head and stated, "You're not kidding. You and I both know that Doc is coming and he has no idea that this timeline, _'Cousins in Time'_, has been changed." Estelle gasped at this and whispered, "Oh dear, if he doesn't know then why…why is he coming?" Wanda raised an eyebrow as she asked, "I don't understand why you two are worried. Won't Doc know that the timeline has changed?"

Estelle shook her head and answered, "He didn't know when he, Marty, and Annie entered 1985-A. And that was not a good timeline. Biff Tannen was ruler, Annie was working for him and was dying of poisoning; Marty was in Switzerland as my own brother was convicted." Timmy shook his head, sadly. Timmy commented, "It wasn't Hill Valley. It was Heck Valley."

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? Welcome to another chapter of Angels and Love. First let me send out early birthday wishes to both Mike on Twitter ( Conrail_MPFFan) and Timothy known pretty much everywhere as TimPrime1. Mike is going to be 17 while Tim is going to be 23 on February 9, 2013. And second, let's push the button for Kids Network Studios. *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, fading in on Kids Network Studios*_

_Amie: Hey, thanks so much again, Tom. And welcome back to Kids Network Studios. I must apologize for the delay in the chapter update but better late than never._

_Timmy: Good to be back where we belong, though._

_Trixie: Yeah and might have been a long time coming but the Buffalo Sabres finally won another game!_

_Wanda: Yes, they won against the Montreal Canadians in the shootout, taking the 5-4 win!_

_Poof: That was awesome!_

_Cosmo: Not as awesome as Super Not Cosmo!_

_Iris: *sighs, annoyed* Now he's getting on my nerves… Anyways, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	12. Chapter 12

Timmy looked stunned, completely stunned. And he wasn't exactly alone. "Arrest Jorgen," the threesome said in unison. "Poof, poof," added Poof, also stunned but was still too little to say anything. Estelle nodded as she stated to Timmy, "I'm afraid that the Lord Christ also knows about your secret that you are trying to hide…something you know as _'It's a Wishful Life'_." Timmy groaned at this for he had been making gestures to tell (or at least try) Estelle that Cosmo and Wanda didn't know.

Plus, he also knew that they wouldn't be too thrilled about that particular cross time. Wanda floated over to Timmy and asked, "Timothy Tiberius Turner, what happened between you and Jorgen Von Strangle?" Timmy gulped; he knew that he was in big trouble if Wanda was bothering to use his full name. Cosmo looked at his god son, concerned as did Poof. Estelle stood there, as if she was wanting for an answer from her grandson/her guardian child.

Timmy sighed as he answered, "Okay, okay. When I was nine years old, I had wished that I was never born. I wounded up in this timeline where everyone would be better off without me and I started to think that it was right, that I didn't belong in this world. Estelle and Doc quickly proved me wrong when Estelle told me that I have a destiny. And Doc showed me what it was." Wanda perked up at this and asked, "So, wait a minute. You knew that the Darkness was coming?"

"Time traveling wise, yes," Timmy answered, looking down. The pink hated boy knew that he was in for it now. Wanda was about to say something to Timmy but the door knob started to turn, indicating that someone was coming over. The fairies _'poofed'_ away and into their disguises as goldfish as Estelle turned invisible and when the door opened, there stood Vicky De Leslie and her younger sister, Tootie. "Vicky," Timmy grimaced as did the hidden fairies and the angel in the room.

Vicky stated, "Alright, twerp. I know I'm late but I have baby sit the twerpette too." Tootie rushed over and hugged Timmy. Strangely enough, she also had a fishbowl and there was one goldfish in there…and it had a crown on his head. Timmy was more used to Tootie's hugs now, since they were now great friends and with the incident between her and Chester, Timmy was anxious to talk to his friend.

He was more interested in Tootie's new goldfish. Vicky stated, "Alright, twerps. Both of you are going to go upstairs and do MY chores! NOW!" Tootie pulled away from Timmy as both kids obeyed, as Tootie and Timmy took their goldfish. Estelle followed behind as she knew that she sensed another fairy in the room – and it wasn't Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

* * *

Back at Trixie's house, Aphrodite sensed something. "Hold it, Iris," Aphrodite stated. Iris perked up and asked, "What is it?" Aphrodite placed a finger to her lips, shushing them. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Nothing was there except the beautiful scene outside. Trixie asked, "Aphrodite is something wrong?" "Thought Belle was here," Aphrodite answered. Cupid stated, "Belle can't be here, she's on the island taking care of her gym leader duties."

Trixie waved her hands in front of her face and asked, "Wait a minute, wait a minute! Who's Belle?" Iris answered, "Belle is actually short for Annabelle. She's the N. Sanity Isle gym leader, one of the princesses of the islands, and she's strong. She's also supposed to be your guardian." Trixie perked up at this and asked, really surprised, "Wait, a real Pokémon gym leader and one of the N. Sanity Island princesses is my guardian?" Aphrodite answered, "She's supposed to be anyhow."

A voice said, "Uh, hello. Right here, Aphrodite." Aphrodite turned as a white ball of energy appeared to the right of her. The white ball of energy turned into the shape of a person. And in an instant as well as a flash, a woman was standing there. She had long white hair, blue eyes, wearing mostly white except for the pink rope as a headband extending down to her back. Her white dress went all the way down to her feet, where she was wearing white shoes.

Iris gushed, "Hey, Belle! Long time no see!" Belle smiled at her fairy friend and replied, "Indeed and it is good to finally be seen by Trixie." Cupid stated, "You could've introduced yourself a while ago. We're the only ones here." Aphrodite pointed out, "Yeah and we're supposed to be on our rounds." Cupid blushed out of embarrassment as he responded, "Good point, Aphrodite." "Are you staying in Dimmsdale long Aphrodite," Trixie asked, eager to see the Greek God of Love again.

Aphrodite answered, "As long it takes to arrest Jorgen." Cupid floated over to Iris and stated, "Take good care, Iris." With that, Cupid kissed Iris on the cheek and _'poofed'_ out with a blush on his face, Aphrodite giggling at her cousin as she left with him. Iris was blushing as well as Belle and Trixie giggled. Belle teased, "You are SO blushing, Iris!" Iris stated, still blushing, "I am not!" Trixie giggled more as she approached Belle.

She asked, a bit worried, "How can you protect me if you have your gym leader duties?" Belle winked and answered, "Don't you worry yourself with that. I'll always be here for you, Trixie….gym leader or not."

* * *

Back at Timmy's house, Timmy and Tootie were finally finished with Vicky's chores and were hanging out in Timmy's room. Tootie and Timmy were playing his game that he wished up for when he was bored with his old games. Luckily though, he made a few adjustments to the game. Tootie stated, "This is a great game, Timmy!" She turned to him and asked, "Where'd you get it?"

"Internet," Timmy quickly lied. Tootie giggled at this as she continued to play, buying the lie but she knew that there was something mysterious about her best friend; she just couldn't put her finger on it. Tootie thought, _'Maybe he has a fairy god parent and a guardian like I do with Binky and Cristaen!'_

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? Welcome to another chapter of Angels and Love. And while I have to say as I look back on all of the times we've been through so far, it makes me a bit blue… *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey, thanks so much again, Tom. And welcome back to Kids Network Studios. I thought I pre-warn everyone that we are working on re-construction, which means that all chapters in all of the stories are going to get a brand new look._

_Timmy: Plus, we have an all new story in the works….a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon story that follows the Time and Darkness timeline._

_Trixie: It's called 'Our Adventures', where it follows the story of a Mudkip named Ashley and a Chimchar named Thomas._

_Wanda: Ashley has lost her memories but there are two things that stick out in her mind: her name…and the fact she might be human._

_Poof: This will be possibly coming out on Valentine's Day, as a special story._

_Cosmo: Yay! I'm getting excited!_

_Iris: For once, I agree with Cosmo! I'm getting excited too! Anyhow, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	13. Chapter 13

Back with Belle and Trixie, Trixie smiled and stated, "Thanks Belle, that's much needed." Belle nodded as Iris smiled at them. That's when Rebecca called up to her daughter, "Trixie, can you come into the kitchen?" Trixie gulped as she knew that this was it. "Well, this is it," Trixie stated. Iris hugged her by the shoulders and said, "Don't you worry, I'm here." "So am I," Belle added. Trixie nodded as Iris turned into her headband. Trixie went downstairs with Belle behind her, turning invisible as they went downstairs.

Trixie got downstairs and saw her mother there, along with her father. Rebecca asked, "Trixie, who was here earlier?" "No one important," Trixie quickly lied. Rebecca simply nodded as she stated, "Trixie, your father and I were talking and we decided to accept you the way you are and the fact that you love Timmy Turner. But if anything goes wrong…we will not tolerate it." Trixie smiled widely as she hugged her mom Trixie gushed, "Thank you mom!" "Your welcome, Trixie," she replied.

Even though she was invisible, Belle smiled and only wished that she had a good mother in hers like Trixie did. _'But my mom only turned evil and nearly wiped out my people,' Belle thought, __'she's not my mother.' Trixie remembered that she had to go see Timmy and try to tell him about Iris and Belle. She looked up at her parents and asked, "Can I go see Timmy?" Jeff and Rebecca exchanged glances and both nodded. Trixie squealed as she ran out with Iris clinging onto her hair and Belle right behind her, still invisible._

* * *

-Flashback: A few weeks ago…-

_A very unhappy ten year old girl was looking down at the picture of the buck toothed Timmy Turner she had. She looked around at the shrine to him. Tootie didn't understand why he would even want to date Trixie. The rich girl always treated Timmy horribly. Tootie said, to no one in particular, "She can't really care about him, right?" She sighed, un-happily. No matter what the case, it still didn't stop Tootie from hurting. _

_S__he had always loved Timmy for who he was; why couldn't he give her a chance. A tear went down the young girl's cheek. She put Timmy's picture back on her dresser, and picked up her magic 9 ball. She looked into the viewer and then she said, "Oh, magic 9 ball; will ever win Timmy's love?" Upon which she shook it, and the words that appeared were, "Sorry kiddo." Tootie grimaced and said, "That stinks. I can't win Timmy's love, I have a demon sister who terrorizes me..._

_"She also terrorizes my parents so much, they can't protect me from her." She paused and threw the ball at the wall stating, "I'm the most miserable child on Earth." The ball hit the wall and then bounced off and landed on the floor. That was when Tootie noticed something strange. The 9 ball actually split open and smoke came out. A being with a crown, wings, and blue eyes appeared. He was carrying a wand. "Hey, Tootie," said the small person, "My name is Binky and I'm..."_

_ But before he could finish, Tootie let out squeal of delight and said, "A fairy godparent! NEAT! I can't wait to tell everyone! Mom…." However, she was cut off by a porthole opening up in front of her. Out came a woman. She was 5'7", 180 pounds, in her middle forties, brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a pink shirt, purple jeans, white shoes, pink hat and a pink scarf. Tootie nearly screamed but the woman waved her hand and a gag appeared on Tootie's mouth. _

_Then she snapped her fingers and they all zapped outside. Tootie looked nervously at this woman. She then spoke in a British accent, smiling, "Okay, Tootie. Yes, you have a Fairy Godparent named Binky. My name is Nacey O'Connell and I'm a friend of the fairy commander, who is currently busy with something. I apologize for gagging you but I needed you to listen for a minute. I'll remove it but I'll have to ask you to just listen." Tootie nodded and Nacey snapped her fingers, making the gag disappear. _

_The black haired girl looked very nervously at Nacey, who then started speaking again, "As I said, you have a fairy godfather, and his name is Binky. However, there are certain rules you HAVE to follow, or you'll lose him like the last few times we tried to assign you a godparent." Tootie furrowed her eyes a bit; the last few times? She'd been assigned fairies before. She didn't remember. Nacey sensed her puzzlement. _

_She kneeled down to her and said, "Yes, you've had fairy godparents before and you've lost them. Your memory was wiped, though. The reason you lost them is because you REVEALED their existence. They must be kept secret, understand, Tootie?" Tootie nodded but still looked a bit edgy. Nacey then asked, trying not to spook her further, "Now, are there any questions?" "What rules do I need to know?" asked Tootie. "They're all here in this book," replied Nacey. _

_She zapped up a large volume with the words 'Da Rules' on them. The magical being then added, "Everything you need to know about having a fairy is in here. Plus, Binky has worked with Jorgen Von Strangle, the fairy commander, for a long time, so he's almost as familiar with these rules as I am." Binky smiled a bit. After the incident with Jorgen, Nacey had decided that Jorgen's assistant, or rather now former assistant was now responsible enough to take on a godchild. _

_He was glad that Jorgen was giving him this chance….and that the fact that the Champion of the N. Sanity Isle league was helping him. "Now," said Nacey, "I'm going back to Fairy World and allow you and Binky to get to know each other." Nacey paused and said to Binky with some pride, "Binky, after your years of service to Jorgen, you now have the honor of being a fairy godfather. It's a reward for you. Good luck." _

_Binky smiled as Nacey zapped herself back to Fairy World. Binky turned his attention to the young girl in front of him. She had pigtails, glasses and braces. However, she was cute in a way. Binky then spoke, "Now, Tootie, as you know I can grant wishes so..." "I know what I want," said Tootie, "I wish Timmy Turner would fall madly in love with me." Binky sighed. It looked like before he could do any wish granting, he was going to have to explain the most important rules._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Tootie smiled at that day and she remembered that the same afternoon, she met Cristaen _"Little Chris"_ Ponderoo/Bandicoot, her guardian. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, wearing a light blue shirt, purple jeans, and purple shoes. Tootie could tell that she was a Ponderoo mutant, like her older brother, Pinstripe. Tootie had played previous Crash Bandicoot video games and she couldn't believe that the story went on while no one knew about it.

Binky, who was disguised as her eye glass string, looked at his godchild. Binky asked, "Are you okay, Tootie?" Tootie nodded and answered, "Yeah, Cristaen was right about Chester, he's cute. That's why I hugged him today. Timmy deserves happiness and I know that – even though I had a crush on him – I never really loved him." Binky smiled as he silently thanked either Cupid or Aphrodite for help. He knew that there was no way that Timmy would get his happiness with Tootie, every fairy knew that – even Jorgen.

Wanda wasn't too thrilled that Trixie was hiding her tomboy side but when the fairies got the whole picture about her parents, that's when they had decided that it was time for not only Trixie to get a fairy god parent – but Tootie one as well. Binky couldn't understand one thing though. He had sensed Aphrodite for a while now and all of this was happening – almost if everyone was revolting against his former boss. Tootie turned to Binky and before she could a question, the game was over.

She and Timmy were in his room. Timmy asked, "Tootie?" "Yeah," she answered. "Are we still friends," he asked, sad. Tootie perked up at this and answered, "Yes, of course Timmy. Just because I like Chester now doesn't affect our friendship." Timmy shook his head and stated, "I am glad that you like Chester, you two deserve each other." Tootie questioned, "Then what is it?" Timmy looked at her and asked, "Do you think Vicky is right? Am I a mistake?" Tootie perked up as did the fairies and the angel in the room.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? Welcome to another chapter of Angels and Love. Let me first wish you all a Happy Fat Tuesday which is also known as Mardi Gras. And hopefully, this chapter will kick some butt. Time to push the button. *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey, thanks so much again, Tom. And welcome back to Kids Network Studios. Having powers like mine are a great responsibility but they are also a big hassle!_

_Timmy: Yeah, she can do virtually anything except bring people back alive again, hurt dragons, and damage Transformers._

_Trixie: Plus, she's the only one in her family with powers!_

_Wanda: And she's only half human and half magical!_

_Poof: That is something…_

_Cosmo: I agree…_

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	14. Chapter 14

Tootie looked at Timmy, surprised. She asked, concerned, "Why do you think that?" Timmy looked down, sadly. The fairies and the angel all felt bad. Estelle whispered, "This is all because of that Jorgen Von Strangle. All because of what he showed Timmy. I'm thankful that Paradox showed him that timeline. He deserved it." Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof perked up at this as Binky felt strange. He felt like that there was another presence in the room. Tootie placed her hands on Timmy's shoulders, gently.

She stated, "Timmy, you are not a mistake. You are a good friend and a great leader. Even though sometimes you are selfish, you come bouncing back quickly." Timmy barely looked at Tootie and asked, "So, you don't agree with your sister?" Tootie's heart broke as she got mad – and with good reason. "SHE SAID THAT TO YOU," Tootie boomed. Timmy nodded sadly as Tootie just hugged Timmy, tightly. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Binky, and Estelle smiled at the sight and sensed the friendship in the room.

* * *

_-Flashback: __'Until We Meet Again'__-_

_Paradox had brought Jorgen into Fairy World. Jorgen asked, "Where are we?" Paradox looked at him, his face neutral. He answered, "Surely you do not recognize your home?" Jorgen perked up and asked, "Home?" Jorgen looked around. The fairies were flying around, the colors were brighter, and the Big Wand was creating a strong pulse that even Jorgen could feel. Jorgen asked Paradox, "What is going on, time walker?" Paradox answered, "Find out on your own. Just be aware that no one will see or hear you." _

_Jorgen took Paradox's advice and walked into the streets of Fairy World. The first thing Jorgen saw was….her. He gasped at the sight of her. She was beautiful…breathtaking even. She was working with Binky, perfectly. She had Jorgen's job and she was good. She spun around to the window, finally revealing who had replaced Jorgen in this timeline. Jorgen gasped and blushed at the same time. It was….Nacey herself. Paradox had caught up to him. _

_He told Jorgen, "Yes, Jorgen. Nacey took your job. But, she always knew that she wasn't supposed to be the fairy commander." Jorgen looked at him, curiously. Paradox asked, "When did you know that you loved her?" Jorgen answered, "At the Fairy Ball, of course." Paradox told him, "Well, since she had to go, she couldn't really enjoy it with a best friend…or someone she could've possibly loved." Jorgen perked up even more now. Jorgen asked, "Nacey….loved me as well?" _

_Paradox answered, "Of course but she never found out if it was just a crush….or the real thing. Did she?" Jorgen turned back to the window and looked at Nacey. He asked, "Tell me, how she changed this place?" Paradox answered, "Well, she combined her powers into the Big Wand, thus creating a pulse so strong that everyone had equal amount of power….even the Anti-Fairies and Pixies. Because of that, they changed their ways." Jorgen was impressed. _

_He knew that Nacey had it in her but he never thought that he would have to be out of the way because of it. Paradox grabbed Jorgen's arm when Jorgen lowered his head in sadness. He couldn't believe that she was a better fairy commander than he was. He told the fairy commander, "Come, there is still much to see." At those words, Paradox sent them into time yet again. Paradox had now brought them to Dimmsdale. Jorgen recognized it right away. _

_Jorgen asked, "Why did you bring me here?" __Paradox answered, "To show you….him." At those words, a certain ten year old boy walked by them. Jorgen now looked like he had seen a ghost. That boy…was Winston! Jorgen dropped to his knees and shouted, "I knew it! If I was never around….Winston….." Paradox nodded and confirmed it. He explained, "Yes, Jorgen. Winston is alive. But he never had you as his godfather. In fact, he had godparents." _

_Jorgen perked up and saw a pink pen and a green pencil on the young ten year old. Jorgen knew a mile away that it was Cosmo and Wanda. Jorgen was even more confused now. He asked, "Cosmo and Wanda are Winston's godparents….but….what about Turner?" Paradox answered, "That's our next stop. Take my hand." Jorgen asked, confused, "Turner lives here in Dimmsdale….doesn't he?" Before Paradox could answer, Winston had caught up with Chester and A.J. _

_Winston asked, "Have you two heard from Timmy?" A.J. nodded and answered, "Sure have! I got a letter from him just today." Chester added, "And A.J.'s going to read it to us at lunch today." Winston responded, "Great!" With that, the three boys walked off. Jorgen was glad that his first and only godchild was alive; don't get him wrong….but not seeing Timmy around…. Paradox asked, "Are you ready?" Jorgen sighed and answered, unsure, "Yes." _

_Paradox had sent them into time again and Jorgen was totally unaware what he would find. Paradox had brought them now to Hill Valley. Jorgen looked around. He looked up at City Hall and saw that the clock was stuck on the time: 10:04. Jorgen asked, "Where are we now?" Paradox answered, "Hill Valley, 60 miles north of Dimmsdale. This is where Timmy lives now." Jorgen shot him a look and asked, "Did Turner's parents get transferred?" Paradox answered, "As you would say, not exactly." _

_Paradox, for the first time throughout the whole trip, took the lead. Jorgen followed behind and eventually the two got to a big mansion. Jorgen said, "Whoa." Paradox commented, "Quite." Jorgen asked, "Turner lives here with his parents?" Paradox answered, "Not exactly." Jorgen responded, "Okay, now you're just doing that to annoy me." They looked through the window and saw Timmy on the couch with none other than Doctor Emmet Brown. _

_Jorgen asked, "What's with the wild eyed scientist?" Paradox answered, "That's Doctor Emmet Brown, Timmy's great uncle…and the inventor of time travel." Jorgen immediately perked up and asked, "The inventor of time travel? I thought you did that!" Paradox shook his head and answered, "No, my dear fairy friend. Doctor Brown did." Jorgen asked, "How come Turner never told me about his great uncle?" _

_Paradox answered, "Doctor Brown wanted to keep the time traveling secret in the family, thus swearing Timmy to secrecy. But, since you were never around and people in Dimmsdale had discovered what was happening to Timmy thanks to Nacey, Timmy was placed in his great uncle's home." Jorgen asked, "Then, what happened to Mr. and Mrs. Turner?" Paradox answered, "I foresee after Timmy was taken from them, they had gone to New York City to see a friend of theirs in the Twin Towers…." _

_Jorgen now saw the same thing due to his fairy magic. Jorgen told him, sadly, "Do not go on, time walker for I now see." Paradox told him, "But, that is not all Jorgen Von Strangle." Jorgen perked up and asked, shaking, "What else is there?" Paradox waved his hand and the two of them found themselves in Oak Park cemetery. Paradox pointed at a grave and it was inscribed: 'RIP: Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner. He was born March 21, 1992. He died: January 4, 2002. He was a beloved nephew and friend.' _

_Jorgen fell to his knees after reading what was inscribed. Jorgen yelled, "No, this cannot be!" Jorgen turned to Paradox, "Please, say this won't be so! Please say that he will be spared!" Paradox yelled, "Don't go all Scrooge with me, Jorgen Von Strangle. This is a perfect world…and you shall no longer be in it!" Paradox slapped Jorgen's hand away from him and pushed him into an opened grave._

_ Jorgen was screaming as a dozen skeleton hands pushed him further and further into the ground. Jorgen was screaming his head off for someone to help him…anyone to help him. Just then, he was awakened by some cold water and saw John and Pete there, looking worried._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Meanwhile, Trixie arrived at Timmy's house and managed to sneak by Vicky. Iris was still disguised as her headband and Belle was still invisible. Iris asked, "So are you going to do this?" "I figured that I just tell Timmy the truth," Trixie answered. Belle whispered, with sarcasm in her voice, "Good plan…" Trixie didn't hear Belle because the minute she got upstairs to Timmy's room, she saw Tootie there…hugging Timmy rather tightly.

It wasn't like one of their friendship hugs...it looked like a hug...of love. "T-Timmy," Trixie stammered. Tootie spun around and saw Trixie there…as did Timmy. "Trixie," Timmy blurted out, surprised. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Estelle, Binky, Iris, and Belle all cringed. This was NOT good. This was NOT good at all...

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? Welcome to another chapter of Angels and Love. Let me first wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day. And it is also Amie's parents wedding anniversary as well today. They have been married for 23 years on this day. And now, it is time to push the button. *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey, thanks so much again, Tom. And welcome back to Kids Network Studios. I hope that you all have a great Valentine's Day!_

_Timmy: I could be having a better one if you didn't make me accept Tootie's love hug!_

_Trixie: I happen to agree!_

_Wanda: Don't worry you two; she would never betray your shipping._

_Poof: Mama's right._

_Cosmo: So stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	15. Chapter 15

Tootie and Timmy stood there, surprised that Trixie was there and she managed to get by Vicky. Timmy stated, "Trixie, I can explain!" Trixie was in shock by this as Tootie added, "Timmy was feeling badly, I just gave him a sisterly hug! Nothing happened!" Trixie started to calm down a bit as Timmy stated, "Tootie's right, Trixie. I could never betray you. Even though I'm too young to say this but I love you, Beatrice_"Trixie"_ Elizabeth Tang.

"I've always loved you for who you are…a video game playing and comic book reading tomboy." Both Trixie and Tootie perked up at this. Tootie asked, confused, "Trixie is a tomboy?" Trixie asked, "Timmy, how did you know that? Did you know Timantha Estelle Brown?" "In a way," Timmy answered, somewhat truthfully. Tootie tapped her chin and asked, "Timantha…wasn't that the strange girl A.J. was crushing on that one day?"

Timmy nodded and answered, "Yeah and Chester had a hard time trying to pull A.J. back." Tootie asked, "How do you know her?" Timmy answered, "I guess you can say she's my long lost cousin." Trixie asked, "Wait, did you ask her to hang out with me?" Timmy shook his head and answered, "No, that meeting and everything was genuine. She just told me about the tomboy thing."_ 'In more ways than one,'_ Timmy thought as he remembered the day he became Timantha.

* * *

-Flashback: _'The Boy that would be Queen'_-

_After lying to Trixie that he was going to give her a great gift to get invited to her party, Timmy was going through his things, looking for a gift while Cosmo and Wanda watch. After a stink bomb and a dead frog fail, Wanda tells him he needs to think like a girl, which Cosmo follows up by suggesting that if Timmy was a girl he could think like one. Both boys laugh uproariously at this suggestion, with Timmy saying, "Yeah, right, like I'd ever wish I was a girl!" _

_This angers Wanda, who promptly zaps him with her wand, doing just that. A screen of flowers appears with a butterfly passing by revealing Timmy being turned into a girl. Cosmo clenches his teeth. Timantha then pulls and notices her ponytail and then her dress. Shocked by what she sees she runs over to a closet mirror reaching out to make sure the reflection was hers and then makes a loud girlish scream. Timantha then says to Wanda, "What did you do!? I didn't wish for this!" _

_She models hearing a fox whistle than goes back to her normal stance. Wanda, polishing her nails with her wand, says, "Well... You said I, wish, and girl." Timantha responds saying, "Yeah well you know what I think…" Cosmo quickly says, "Well who cares what you think? You're a girl now!" Cosmo is laughing very hard and causing Wanda to smile. Timantha tries to think, a thought cloud comes behind her revealing girlish stuff like ponies, ballerinas, rainbows, bunnies and the color pink. _

_A sudden realization dons on her, and Timantha says, "Hey, now that I think like a girl, I can totally use my girl brain to think up the perfect gift for Trixie." Cosmo agrees sarcastically saying, "Wow, that's a great idea little girly girly!" twirling while doing so. Wanda opens the door for Timantha and says, "Can I get the door for you Ma'am?" and at this Cosmo and Wanda laugh. Timantha, with a glare, says, "No, I'm going to the mall to find something Trixie would like._

_"But just so you two can have a laugh at while I'm gone, I wish you were a woman and you were a man," saying it to Cosmo and Wanda respectively. They protest "What?", but Timantha reminds them that as her fairy godparents they must grant the wish, so each fairy reluctantly turns each other into the other gender being cloaked in a cloud with the male and female signs. _

_Timmy congrats them and says "Congratulations you are now Cosma and Wando." Cosma responds, saying, "Oh my gosh, how do I suddenly know which boy bands rock out loud?" and Wando says, "I don't know why am I tempted to scratch myself and not care who sees?" Timantha says goodbye to her gender-swapped godparents and leaves._

* * *

_At the mall, Timantha appears walking in a ballerina walk. She starts to say to herself "think like a girl" saying it over twice. She then notices a comic store asking herself, "Do I still like comics?" She then thinks it is okay because it included "muscular guys in spandex fighting crime" with a quick "cool" she heads over. As Chester and A.J. watch from a distance._

_Chester is questioning why "a girl" is entering a comic shop. __A.J. is eluded as well, but decides she is so cute he will stare at her until she is so uncomfortable she has to talk to him. He falls love-struck as Chester screams as if A.J. is dying._

* * *

_In the store, Timantha finds the last copy of Skull Squisher and reaches for it, but another kid grips it as well. The two fights, with Timantha winning, but in the process the other kids hat falls off, revealing her to be Trixie, much to the other kids shock. The popular girl begs Timantha to keep her visit to the comic shop quiet; out of fear everyone will think that she's weird. Trixie declares her new best friend before ripping up a picture of Veronica (causing the real Veronica, elsewhere in the mall, to scream in pain). The popular girl then asks her new friend's name, to which she responds with a weak Timantha. As Trixie leaves, she tells her new best friend to meet her at the salon later to hand. As Timantha leaves, she runs into Chester and A.J., A.J. offers her a dead frog, to which Chester panics and tackles him. The frog flies out of A.J.'s hands and splats at Timantha, drenching her with some water. Timantha notes even as a girl that is still gross._

* * *

_Back at the house, Wando becomes impatient since they were supposed to meet Timmy an hour ago. While he sits watching television and eating a hot dog, Cosma obsesses over what to wear. Wando tells her to just pick something. Cosma goes into to the bathroom, only for a splash and her yelling, "Would it kill you to leave the lid down?" Wando only gives a snarly comment in return. She then drinks some soda before burping._

* * *

_At the mall salon, Timantha and Trixie are enjoying a spa date. Timantha says "This feels great!" Trixie agrees, saying, "It's like their scrubbing all your troubles away." They are having shampoo in their hair which quickly changes into having their nails done Timantha says "and their showing my favorite soap opera, this place rules" while a TV shows the title Kissy Kissy Goo Goo. Trixie admits that if she met a boy who admitted he liked Kissy Kissy Goo Goo, she would go out with him even if he wore a pink hat. _

_Timantha says, "Really? But he would never come in here." Trixie responds saying, "Well they should, if boys did more girl stuff then girls could do more boy stuff," reading a book labled PONIES revealing it to be Timantha's Skull Squisher. Realizing Trixie is right, Timantha pulls her out of the salon and into an arcade, which shocks the boys there. A.J. tries once again to hit on Timantha by offering her a dead frog. Timantha finds that "gross" but Trixie finds it to be "neat". _

_Chester panics and pulls A.J. with him into the bathroom. He then nails up the bathroom door to prevent the girls from getting in. He then explains the difference between boys and girls to A.J. and then states that is why both genders have different bathrooms. Chester is then interrupted when Veronica walks out of one of the stalls, sees the boys, and asks if she's in the wrong room. Chester screams that nothing makes sense anymore and begins tearing the boards off the door. A.J. then offers Veronica a dead frog._

* * *

_As Trixie leaves, she tells Timantha that she's given her what she's always wanted, a friend that would understand her. She then remarks "If you were a boy, I would totally date you," before driving off in her limo, saying that she'll see her at the party._

* * *

_That night, outside Trixie's mansion, Timantha wishes herself back into a boy before entering (and interpreting Cosma's request to wish her and Wando back to normal as "blah blah blah". AJ and Chester give her their gifts (firewood). She then asks her bodyguard if Timantha has made it, which she hasn't. Timmy then enters, giving Trixie a walkman._

_ At first she hears him talking blah, blah, blah until she uses the Girl-To-Geek Translator. Now hearing him clearly, Trixie hears Timmy admit he likes girl things. She finds Timmy's confession so sweet, but under the pressure of being judged, she remarks that's why she has girlfriends and throws him out, but not before getting his name right while giving him a friendly good bye._

* * *

_Outside the mansion, Timmy is satisfied that Trixie remembers his name, and realized it happened because he saw Trixie as a guy rather than a girl. He wishes Cosma and Wando back to the way they were born, and they revert to normal...with Cosmo getting a long, ugly nose that he was born with. They then try to figure out what to do now since Timmy's parents are not expecting him home yet. _

_They end up back at the salon, where every woman there wants Timmy to date her daughter due to his sensitivity. The Kissy Kissy Goo Goo show then states on television that Roderick fell down an elevator shaft (in reality he quitted the show). Timmy then asks the customers who wants to watch wrestling, and all of them want to watch it. Timmy then changes the channel which shows Roderick having his evil twin Roderick in a toe hold. Timmy and the customers all say, "Roderick, no!"_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Timmy turned to Trixie and stated, "I love you, Trixie and Tootie loves Chester." Tootie blushed at that as did Trixie. With that, Timmy kissed Trixie, making her filled with happiness.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? Welcome to another chapter of Angels and Love. Even though the truth isn't out yet just wait for it... *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey, thanks so much again, Tom. And welcome back to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy: Aw, Am…that was worth the wait!_

_Trixie: Sure was! I loved it!_

_Wanda: Not so much if you are happy, I'm happy._

_Poof: I am too!_

_Cosmo: So stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	16. Chapter 16

Timmy turned to Trixie and asked, "So what are you doing over here anyhow Trixie?" Trixie answered, trying to avoid that Belle and Iris were with her, "I just wanted to let you know that my parents are gonna give us a chance!" Tootie smiled at this and gushed, "Hey, that's great!" Timmy nodded in agreement as he stated, "Sure is!" Trixie smiled at this as she turned to Tootie. She asked, "But what are you doing here, Tootie?"

Before Tootie could answer, someone grabbed Trixie from behind and held her right arm behind her back. Tootie and Timmy both gasped as they saw the one person that they never expected…Anna Smith. "Anna," Timmy asked, surprised. "Get into the room, now," Anna ordered. Trixie obeyed and Estelle knew that things were about to go down so she escaped by fleeing back to heaven for the time being. Anna closed the door as Timmy examined Anna.

She looked different. She had her medium length brown hair pulled back, she was wearing red crystal earrings, a blue turtleneck, black jeans with purple stripes, and white boots. "Anna," Timmy asked, surprised by her new look. Anna answered, "Don't have much time to explain. All fairies appear…you too Belle. We have a problem." The fairies and Belle obeyed, making their presence known. Timmy was surprised that Tootie and Trixie had fairies.

Trixie was just surprised that Tootie had a fairy and vice versa. But both girls knew that Timmy had fairies. Wanda asked, "Iris?" "Wanda," Iris questioned. Poof giggled as Belle tickled the fairy baby and said, "Aw, who's a cute little baby?" Anna stated, her hands on her hips, "Belle, stay focused. This is a red alert, an AFB." Cosmo started to float backwards and asked, "An Always Float Backwards?" "No, Cosmoron," Anna replied, rolling her eyes, "An All Fairies Bulletin."

Timmy asked, raising an eyebrow, "What is the problem? And why are you dressed this way?" Anna answered, "I am no longer an illusion, a legit Virtual Services Agent." Timmy commented, "Wow." Trixie asked, "So we all have fairies and magical guardians?" Anna nodded as she answered, "Yes, you do and this emergency has to do with Jorgen." Cosmo, Wanda, Iris, Poof, Timmy, and Trixie started to sweat nervously.

They all knew that Estelle and/or Aphrodite wanted to arrest Jorgen. Wanda asked, stammering a bit, "W-what about him?" Anna answered, "The Greek Gods have a warrant out on his arrest due to the mishandling of the Darkness battle and pushing the Chosen One near death." Timmy gulped at this. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof blurted out, in a surprised unison, "What?!"

* * *

In three sonic booms, the De Lorean appeared in 2002. Doc, Marty, and Annie looked around as Doc drove down the road. Marty stated, "I can't believe we're in 2002." "Looks so much normal than 2015," Annie replied, truthfully. Doc nodded as he replied, "I happen to agree but I have to admit, there is something familiar about this time…" Marty and Annie exchanged confused glances as Marty asked, "What makes you say that Doc?" Doc answered, "I think I've been here before…"

* * *

-Flashback: _'Cousins in Time: Part II'_-

_It was October 21, 2015 at 8:45 a.m. Marty walked away from where Doc and Annie had departed and entered the city. Marty uttered under his breath, "The future." As Marty has entered the Courthouse Square, he noticed that the building has changed vastly. The Courthouse was still there - but it was now the Courthouse Mall. The clock was still stopped at 10:04, though. Flying cars were all around and Marty could see the skyway from where he was standing. _

_He looked at the Courthouse. He saw that, instead of a car park, the central bit of the Square now had a pond and tropical plants. There was a man fishing there. Marty looked around again - and saw the __'on ramp'__ between road and skyway. Cars were both entering and exiting the skyway. Marty turned around. The Texaco station had also changed! It was now 2 levels - one for hover-converted vehicles and one for ground cars. _

_A computerized voice greeted, "Welcome to Texaco. You can trust your car to the system with the star. Checking oil, checking landing gear..." Marty looked over at the cinema. It was now called Holomax - and Jaws 19 is showing, directed by someone named Max Spielberg. Marty looked away and a holo-shark came out, creeping towards him. It was just about to __'eat'__ him. Marty shrieked. As Marty had gotten up, he noticed that there were people looking at him strangely. _

_Marty commented, "Shark still looks fake." Then Marty noticed a holo-billboard somewhere as the announcer said, "Hi friends, Goldie Wilson III for Wilson Hover-Conversion Systems. You know, when my grandpa was mayor of Hill Valley, he had to worry about traffic problems. But now, you don't have to worry about traffic! I'll hover-convert your old road car into a skyway flyer. For only $39,999.95. So come on down and see me, Goldie Wilson III, at any one of our 29 convenient locations._

_"Remember, keep 'em flying." As Marty saw an antique store, called Blast from the Past, he looked in the window. Inside were a Grey's Sports Almanac: 1950-2000, a Jaws Nintendo game, an old Apple Mac (circa 1984), a Roger Rabbit doll, a lava lamp, a Dust buster, Perrier water bottles, a Super VHS video camera, a Walkman, some Dragnet and Animal House videos, the political comedy album Trust Me, and (for some strange reason) Marty's shirt and the jacket that he wore on his trip to 1955._

_'I wonder why my shirt and the jacket that I wore to 1955 are in there,'__ Marty thought. He then remembered that Annie was with Doc, taking over as Emma and distracting the true Clayton.__ 'I wonder how she and Doc are doing,'__ Marty pondered._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Doc landed the De Lorean in another alleyway. Annie peeked around the corner and saw her future children coming towards them. Annie turned to Doc and whispered, "Now, are you sure that this stun ray won't hurt her, Doc?" Doc nodded and answered; his voice near a whisper, "I'm sure, Annie. It will only knock her out until we get things done." Annie whispered back, "Well, make sure you get the right Emma, Doc." Doc smiled at her, with all of the confidence in the world. _

_He whispered, "Don't worry, Annie. I know the difference between you and Emma. This should be easy." Annie reached out and grabbed Emma's mouth and she was struggling against her. Annie whispered, "Easy, Emma. We're doing this for your brother's sake." With that, Doc knocked her out and Annie put Emma down gently. Doc gave Annie a __'go ahead' __look and she quickly ran to catch up with Clayton. Annie caught up to him and took Emma's place. Clayton didn't seem to notice. _

_Clayton turned and asked, "You okay, Emma? You're awful quiet." Annie perked up and answered, "I'm okay, Clayton. I'm just worried about you. I hope you tell Griff no later." He seemed a little taken back and responded, "I'm wondering if I should tell dad about this…" He shook his head and added, "I better not. He wouldn't help." Annie shot him a look and asked, "Why the hell wouldn't he? After all, he is our father!" Clayton stopped dead in his tracks._

_'Uh, oh. Did I say something that I shouldn't have,'__ Annie thought. Clayton answered, "You're not mom, Emma and I wish you would stop tell me what to do." Annie frowned as she was seriously hoping Marty was having better luck than she was. Annie looked away from him and answered, "No, I'm not but I do care about your safety." Annie turned back around but she was alone..._

* * *

_Marty then walked into the Cafe 80's next door, where Lou's Aerobics was in 1985, and Lou's Cafe was in 1955. The song Beat It by Michael Jackson was being played. Michael Jackon's voice warbled, "Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it… No one wants to be defeated... Showin' how funky strong is your fight... It doesn't matter who's wrong or right... Just beat it, beat it... Just beat it, beat it... Just beat it, beat it... Just beat it, beat it..." _

_As Marty looked around, he noticed that the layout of the Cafe is similar to Lou's Cafe. Behind the counter were some TV screens playing shows of the 1980s - including Family Ties, Miami Vice, Dallas, Cheers, The Oprah Winfrey Show, The Smurfs, and Taxi. The Cafe was decorated with various decorations from the 1980s. Two cyclists were inside pedaling on exercise bikes. There were no waiters or anything like that in the Cafe, just video waiters. _

_One of them, who looked like Michael Jackson, was talking to a woman customer who was sitting at the counter. The video said, "...or you might want to go south western with our la bamba fajita tortilla pita. It's got a hot salsa, avocados, some natural mix with your choice of beans, chicken, b..b..beef or pork..." Marty thought, __'What the hell is this?__ Marty thought, to himself. __No waiters? Of the human variety, I mean.'__ A video waiter, looking like Ronald Reagan, zoomed up towards Marty. _

_It said, "Welcome to the Cafe 80's, where it's always morning in America, even in the aftern-n-noon. Our special today is mesquite-grilled sushi..." "You must have the hostage special," interrupted another video waiter on the same video, who looked like the Ayatollah Khomeini. "Cajun style," argued __'Ronald Reagan'__. "You must have the hostage special! You must have the hostage special," insisted the __'Ayatollah Khomeini'__. The two video waiters kept talking over one another. _

_It made it hard for Marty to work out what they are saying. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, guys, hey, hey," protested Marty. The video waiters then shut up. "All I want is a Pepsi," said Marty. A Pepsi in a futuristic bottle appeared out of the counter. Marty picked it up, and looked at it. "Hey, McFly," someone called out. It was Biff, looking much older. Marty turned around saw him there. Biff commented, "Yeah, I seen you and your sister around." Then Biff added, "You're Marty McFly's kid, aren't you?"_

_ Marty asked, stunned, "Biff?" Biff insisted, "You're Clayton!" After Biff got up, carrying a cane, he walked over to Marty and continued, "Tough break kid, must be rough being related to a total butthead." Marty demanded, "What's that supposed to mean?" Biff tapped Marty on the head with his cane and said, "Hello?" Marty protested, "Hey?" Biff ranted, "Hello, anybody home? Huh? "Think McFly, think! Your old man, Mr. Loser?" Marty asked, stunned, "What?" _

_Biff sneered, "That's right, loser with a capital __'L'__." Marty protested, "Look, I happen to know that George McFly is no longer a loser." Biff insisted, "No, I'm not talking about George McFly. I'm talking about his kid. Your old man, Marty McFly - the man who took his life and flushed it completely down the toilet." Marty gasped, "I did?" Then covering, he added, "Uh, I mean, I mean he did?" "Hey Gramps," a young Biff look-alike cut in, "I told you two coats of wax on my car, not just one!"_

_ Biff got up and said, "Hey, hey, I just put the second coat on last week." "Yeah, with your eyes closed," sneered the young Biff look-alike. Marty asked, confused, "Are you two related?" Biff hit Marty with his cane and asked, "Hello, hello, anybody home? What'd you think; Griff just calls me grandpa for his health?" Marty muttered to himself, "He's Griff?" Griff groused, "Gramps, what the hell am I paying you for?" Biff turned to Marty and said, "Hey, kid. Say hello to your grandma for me." _

_Griff ordered, pulling his grandpa out, "Get out of there, Gramps!" Biff protested, "Hey, take it easy!" Biff protested. Just then, Griff came back in and shouted, "Hey, McFly, don't go anywhere! You're next!" After Griff left, Marty glanced around the cafe, and saw Wild Gunman - Marty's favorite video game. Two small boys were next to it. One of the boys said, "I got it working!" "My dad taught me about these," replied the second boy. Marty was stunned as he walked over to the game._

_ The first boy asked, "How do you play this thing?" "I'll show you, kid," offered Marty, taking off his cap and throwing it on top of the game. He stated, proudly, "I'm a crack shot at this." Marty then fired at the game - and, sure enough, he was a crack shot. The words __'Crack Shot'__ appeared on the screen. "You mean you have to use your hands," asked the first boy. "That's like a baby's toy," scowled the second boy. Then the two small boys left. "Baby's toy," Marty asked, puzzled. _

_That's when Marty heard a voice saying, "Pepsi, please." Marty spun around and saw Clayton. Marty swore as he dropped down to the ground, "Damn!" Marty got behind the counter and heard another voice saying, "Clayton, are you sure about this?" Marty knew that was either Annie's voice or Emma's voice. Marty cursed at this in his mind and just then, the doors opened. Biff asked Clayton, "So, have you thought about tonight's opportunity?" _

_Clayton stammered, "W-well, I have been thinking about it Griff but I think it's a little too dangerous." Marty whispered, "He's a complete wimp." Emma or Annie stated, "Hey, Griff. Why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?" Griff responded, annoyed, "This is none of your concern, Emma." Griff turned back to Clayton and asked, "Now, what's it going to be, Clayton?" Clayton answered, "W-well, I'm going to have to discuss it with my father." _

_The gang asked, in unison, "You're father?" Griff responded, "Wrong answer, McFly!" And with that, Griff flung Clayton over the counter and he landed on the ground rather hard. He said, weakly, "Okay, Griff. I'll do it." Marty got over to him and whispered, "Just stay down and shut up." As Griff was distracted by the guys in the café, Marty grabbed Clayton's cap and got up. Griff was surprised as Marty jumped over the counter. Emma or Annie's reaction was a happy one._

_ Griff grabbed Marty's shoulder and said, "Now, let's hear the right answer." Marty forced Griff to let go and he stepped back, impressed. Griff wondered, "Wow, since when did you become the psychical type?" Marty responded, "The answer is no, Griff." Griff repeated, "No?" I nodded and said, "Yeah, what are you? Deaf and stupid, I said no. Let's go, Emma." Emma or Annie came over, "Right behind you, Mar…I mean, Clayton." Marty whispered, "Annie?" _

_She nodded carefully as they tried to leave. Griff asked, "What's the matter, McFly, chicken?" Marty stopped in his tracks, surprising Annie as one of Griff's cronies played a chicken sound effect. Trying to control his rage, Marty turned around and glared at Griff. "What did you call me," Marty asked. "Chicken, McFly," Griff answered as the same sound effect played. Marty started to say, "Nobody calls me…" Then, as he saw Griff's bat, he smiled faintly and said, "Chicken." _

_Griff grabbed his baseball bat and charged for Marty. Griff missed hitting Marty, but, instead, he hit the __'Ronald Reagan'__ video waiter. Marty noticed Griff growing a little taller, possibly due to the bionic implants that Doc warned him of. Annie was tossed to the side, due to the confusion. Griff shouted, "All right, punk!" Marty shouted, pointing behind Griff, "Hey look!" Griff looked. Marty tried to punch Griff, but Griff caught Marty's wrist, smiling evilly at him. _

_Marty then kicked Griff, and Griff let go. Marty then pushed Griff into his gang, and all four of them fell to the floor. Marty then ran off of the Cafe, to escape from Griff and his gang. Annie got off of the ground, after Griff and his cronies ran after Marty, her heart beating really fast. She couldn't believe that this was happening and she looked out the window, very worried about her boyfriend/cousin._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? Welcome to another chapter of Angels and Love. Anna is now her own person and the truth is just about out… *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey, thanks so much again, Tom. And welcome back to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy: Whoa, this is getting good!_

_Trixie: Sure is!_

_Wanda: Whoo..._

_Poof: You said it especially after Lindy Ruff was fired as the head coach as the Buffalo Sabres!_

_Cosmo: So stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	17. Chapter 17

Trixie looked down as she knew that Anna was going to say that. Tootie stated, "I'm in the dark here. I don't know anything about this and yet you're warning me." Anna replied, "You have a fairy god parent now along with the protection of Virtual World Agents. I'm sorry but you now have responsibility towards us now in keeping all things magical and simple safe. This usually doesn't happen very often but lately it is."

Belle went over to Anna and asked, "Can we get one sample as to Jorgen's charges?" Anna nodded as she snapped her fingers and a magical television appeared. The television went on and there was the incident at the gas station.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Wishology: The Big Beginning'_-

_Wanda had just woken and found herself in a gumball machine and every fairy in Fairy World was with her, except for Jorgen. Wanda asked her fairy friends, "Where are we? The last thing I remember was Jorgen pulling us out of Timmy's trilogy wish." Cosmo answered, "And the last thing I remember was hearing you say the last you remember was Jorgen pulling us out of Timmy's trilogy wish." Poof added, "Poof, poof!" _

_Cupid screamed and said, "Ah, we're in a gumball machine!" The Tooth Fairy exclaimed, "I hope we're sugarless!" Iris rolled her eyes at this as did Roger, __Barry__, King __Lucas__, Queen __Elise__, __Ellen__, __Todd, Melody__, Dr. Rip Studwell, Lionel, and Cassie. They were in danger and the Tooth Fairy was worried if they were sugarless? Cosmo commented, "Every fairy in Fairy World must be in here!" _

_Juandissimo stated, "I'm more of a fireball than a gumball. At least we're not at the bottom like Binky." Binky called up and said, "Hi, guys." Melody shook her head in disappointment as Wanda replied, "Well, I don't know why Jorgen put us in here but we're getting out." That's when she realized something. She yelled, "Oh, no! Our wands are gone!" Cosmo also pointed out, "And our hands are gone!" _

_The Tooth Fairy also pointed out, "But, at least we're safe." Just then, the fairies heard some pounding and then they saw a heavy looking kid with freckles and glasses. Cosmo yelled, "Not safe!" The kid put a quarter in the machine and got Binky, who screamed. The fairies all screamed, in unison, "Oh no, he got Binky!" Binky yelled, "I don't want to be a gumball!" At those words, the kid threw Binky into his mouth and starting chewing him. _

_The fairies all screamed, in unison, "Ah, the horror!" Just then, the kid got out a bunch of quarters…enough to buy all of the fairies. The fairies all screamed, in unison, "Ah, the quarters!"_

* * *

_Ten minutes later, the fairies were all out of the machine and the kid was still chewing Binky. He finally flicked Binky out by saying, "Ugh, this one lost its flavor." Binky landed on the table and commented, "It's horrible in there! And he recently had nachos!" The fairies all screamed in horror as the heavy kid grabbed Wanda. He said, "O-oh! A tasty pink one!" The kid lifted up Wanda as Cosmo yelled, "Wanda, Wanda!" _

_Cosmo then moved and bounced himself yelling, "NO!" Cosmo hit Wanda as hard he could, letting her bounce to safety. Wanda then looked up and saw that the big kid had eaten Cosmo! Wanda yelled, "Cosmo, no!" Juandissimo rolled over to her and being the insensitive jerk that he was, started to flirt with Wanda. He flirted, "Wanda, I feel terrible for your loss. Would you like to make out?" _

_Before Wanda could answer, the big kid started to chew Cosmo quickly and then Cosmo came out….as a bubble! He floated over to Wanda and Poof and asked, "Who's up for a bubble ride to freedom?" He grabbed Wanda and Poof and floated out the door. Wanda said, happily, "Cosmo, you saved us!" Cosmo instructed, "Hang on to my bubble butt, baby!" He added, "Wee!"_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Wanda's hair was now on fire as Iris, Binky, Cosmo, and Poof quickly backed away from her. Belle did the same, staying near Anna. Anna stated, "And this is just one thing. The Greek Gods even said something about a wrong timeline." Tootie perked up at this and asked, "Wrong timeline?" Anna nodded and answered, "Yeah, they said that Jorgen might've shown Timmy something unfavorable that pushed him to near death."

Trixie started to sweat as she stammered, "A-and who do they think is gonna arrest Jorgen?" "The Greek Gods won't tell me but King Lucas think it might be Atriums, the God of the Hunt," Anna answered. Binky stated, "Anna, Jorgen messes up at times but I don't he should be arrested, just punished." Iris nodded in agreement as she started to add, "Yeah, he isn't the brightest crayon in the knife box – much like his cousin stupid head over here…"

Iris pointed at Cosmo, who was currently balancing his wand on his nose. Iris raised her eyebrow and finished, "But he has a good heart." Anna shrugged and reasoned, "I just figured that whatever their reason is, it has to do with putting the king and queen of Fairy World in danger." Tootie added, "Not to mention all of us as well." Trixie nodded in agreement as she finally calmed down, seeing that Anna thought that Atriums was the Greek God that would arrest Jorgen.

She stated, "Yes, Timmy could've used his fairies." Timmy scoffed, trying to change the subject. He replied, "I got through it and besides that, I do have my magical guardian and my guardian angel." Anna and Belle both raised an eyebrow to this. Belle asked, "Guardian angel? Timmy, since when are you religious?" Wanda floated over to the gym leader and answered, "It's true, his guardian angel is his grandmother in kid form!" Cosmo added, "Yeah, we saw her!"

"Poof, poof," Poof added. Trixie and Tootie both raised an eyebrow. Tootie stated, "Guys, there is no such thing as guardian angels, that's religion stuff." Trixie nodded and added, "And besides that, religion and magic don't usually mix." Timmy looked around and asked, "Estelle can you come out please?" When nothing happened, Timmy blinked in total confusion. "That's odd," he stated, mumbling a bit, "She was here a minute ago…"

Binky stated, "Well, I did sense another point of strange aura. I thought it was Cristaen!" Iris replied, realizing that she felt something too, "Wait, I thought it was Belle…" Belle responded, "Now that you guys mention it…I did sense a strange aura." Trixie added, "And I felt strange after Timmy kissed me…" Tootie shook her head and stated, "I didn't sense anything." Anna knew that she had to clear this up quick.

She whistled, gaining everyone's attention. She stated, "Alright, all those but Timmy and his fairies that sensed another aura in the room, raise your hand." Iris, Binky, Trixie, and Belle did just that. Tootie was the only one that did not. Anna mumbled, "Odd, the fairies and Belle I can understand but why Trixie…?" Trixie shrugged. Belle stated, "Odd or not, there might be someone – or something else after Jorgen." "Great," Anna groaned, face palming herself.

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? Welcome to another chapter of Angels and Love. The gang now knows that there might be someone else after Jorgen… *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey, thanks so much again, Tom. And welcome back to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy: Whoa, this is getting good!_

_Trixie: Sure is!_

_Wanda: Whoo..._

_Poof: You said it especially since the Sabres play Lightning tomorrow! Ruff should be the general manager, not Regier!_

_Cosmo: So stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


	18. Chapter 18

Trixie couldn't take it anymore and she stated, "Anna, Belle, there is something I have to tell you." Anna perked up and asked, "And what is that?" Trixie answered, "Aphrodite is here to arrest Jorgen, not Atriums." Belle blurted out, "What?!" Iris slapped her forehead and stated, "Smooth, Trixie…" Tootie asked, "Aphrodite, the Greek God of Love?" Binky nodded and answered, "Yeah and she's also Cupid's cousin." "Then how come she's not part fairy," Timmy asked, a bit curious.

A voice answered, "Mom's sister is half god, half fairy." With a _'poof'_, Cupid entered the room, making Iris instantly blush. Trixie giggled as Tootie smiled. Timmy asked, "Hey, Cupid. What brings you here?" "Trying to find my cousin after she told Iris, Trixie, and me that she was here to arrest Jorgen," Cupid answered. Trixie stated, "I do sense another person here to arrest, Jorgen." Anna replied, "Which is really weird if you ask me but moving on, maybe this might be a good idea."

"What," everyone asked in a surprised in unison. Anna stated, "Yeah, he's not a good leader at all and Nance can do a better job." "Nance," Trixie asked. Tootie questioned, "Do you mean that if something happens to Jorgen, Nacey becomes fairy commander?" The two magical beings and the fairies all nodded as did Timmy. Timmy answered, "Yeah, that was designed a long time ago when Anti-Cosmo killed Jorgen's first and last god child." Belle added, "She's a great friend and Champion. We all respect her."

Anna stated, "Actually, if Jorgen is arrested and Nacey takes over, I would become Champion." Timmy raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "Then, who would be my magical guardian?" Belle answered, "Possibly Henry." Anna changed the subject as she asked, "So we let Aphrodite arrest Jorgen?" Timmy sighed as he couldn't take it anymore. He had to tell the truth. He answered, "Depends on who gets to him first." Binky blinked a few times in confusion as did Iris, Cupid, Trixie, Tootie, Anna, and Belle.

Wanda sighed as well as she stated, "Timmy's guardian angel, the one we were trying to tell you about is also here to arrest Jorgen." Anna blurted out, "What?!" Timmy stated, "Oh sure now you believe us." Anna replied, "You know what, I'm just gonna let this whole thing just take place so we can figure out what to do and what the Greek heaven and the regular heaven want." Everyone nodded in agreement. For the next few days; Trixie, Tootie, and Timmy hung out together with their friends.

Timmy had not yet revealed the last piece of evidence to the two girls...nor to his fairies. Back at Timmy's house, Timmy was taking a bit of a snooze, tired from running away from Vicky the entire day. The fairies had put up a shield around the room that suppressed all sound. By this time, Doc had arrived as well with Marty and Annie. None of the time travelers said anything either, they didn't want to go against Timmy's wishes for Timmy had asked them not to say anything to Trixie or Tootie.

Finally, at midnight that Saturday night, Jorgen was about to go to bed with his wife, the Tooth Fairy. Just then, Aphrodite came in. "Hello Jorgen," she said. "Aphrodite," Jorgen asked, surprised to see Cupid's cousin. That's when Estelle came in as well. "Jorgen Von Strangle," she announced, "Your under arrest." Jorgen was surprised that an average girl with no fairies managed to get to Fairy World, let alone his house. Estelle smiled as she decided to let Aphrodite explain. Aphrodite nodded.

Aprhodite stated, "Estelle and I decided to work together to bring you in to the combined courtroom of heaven and Greek heaven." "What are the charges, I demand to know," Jorgen yelled. Estelle answered, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "Mishandling of the Darkness attack and pushing Timothy _"Timmy" _Tiberius Turner near death." Jorgen's eyes widen at this as Aphrodite surrounded Jorgen with magical hearts, creating a cage. Estelle used heaven's light to transport them to the courts above.

That Sunday morning, Timmy woke up to find himself in court. He asked, "W-what's going on? W-where am I?" A voice asked, "Where are you? Where are we?" Timmy spun around and not only saw his fairies but Doc, Marty, Annie, Trixie, Iris, Cupid, Tootie, Binky, Chester, Roger, A.J., Lionel, Veronica, Cassie, Dr. Rip Studwell, Melody, and the rest of the fairies of Fairy World. King Lucas floated over to Timmy and stated, "Good to see you, Chosen One."

Timmy nodded, surprised that Chester and A.J. were here - not to mention Veronica. He asked, "Your Majesty, what is going on?" King Lucas answered, "The case on Jorgen is about to begin. The N. Sanity Isle heroes are due to arrive any moment." At his words, the N. Sanity Isle heroes stepped in, really surprising Timmy. Things, he knew, were getting serious for he heard Gabriel state to Nacey, "If there is no lawyer for Jorgen soon, there will be no court case and he shall be thrown into Abracataz."

Timmy couldn't believe it, if he was lucky, then no one would know about the wrong timeline. As he went over to his friends and they all started to chat, surprised that they all had fairy godparents. Juandissimo flirted with Wanda, much to Cosmo's dismay. Aphrodite and Estelle came over and poor Doc fainted as Gabriel stated, "We have no lawyer for Jorgen so this case is dismissed and Jorgen is to be thrown into Abracataz. Before that, he is the wrong timeline." That's when the video played.

* * *

-Flashback: _'It's a Wishful Life'_-

_Timmy felt frustrated as he was doing all of these nice deeds for others like his parents, Mr. Bickles and A.J. and he got nothing in return...not even a "thank you" or "nice job" from anyone. He received a lot of criticism for doing the opposite of what they had wanted. Bickles wanted a violet like background for his play, A.J. wanted knobs on this awesome computer, and his parents wanted their lawn horrible. Timmy was feeling underappreciated and un-noticed. He never felt so low in all of his life._

_It got worse when Cosmo thought that Timmy didn't clean their fishbowl._ _And when they didn't even notice his good deed, he felt even worse...like he was the scum of the Earth. How could they not notice his good deeds...? __Timmy was heartbroken and that's when he wished, "Fine then I wish I was never born!" Wanda waved her wand, against her own will, not knowing what will come of this. __With a 'poof', Timmy noticed that all of his clothes were white, including his favorite pink hat. _

_"Awesome," Timmy gushed, "Now to see how everyone is miserable without Timmy Turner around!" But due to Jorgen Von Strangle, the fairy commander, Timmy learned that everyone was better off without him. __His parents were richer and had the daughter that they always wanted__; A.J. had a full set of hair and was in college, Crocker was a college professor and wasn't fairy obsessed; Chester had Cosmo and Wanda, Francis was actually nice, and everyone was happier without Timmy around._

_That made Timmy even sadder and more heartbroken. 'God wanted me here for a reason,' Timmy thought to himself as he gave Jorgen back his wand, 'But I guess that just isn't true.' Jorgen restored Timmy's life but the incident that happened between him and Jorgen, made Timmy question his faith a little. __'What is my purpose,' Timmy wondered, 'why did God make me? Why am I here?' Suddenly, there was a knock at his door. As seeing that Timmy was alone, he said, "Come in." _

_The door opened and in came this little girl no older than four years old. She looked a lot like Timmy with the messy brown hair and the piercing blue eyes. __Timmy studied her and saw that she was wearing a white dress and no shoes. "Timmy Turner," the little girl questioned. "Yeah," Timmy answered, sounding confused. __"I sense that you are questioning your faith after what Jorgen Von Strangle did to you," the little girl told him, being very clear on why she was here. Timmy was surprised._

_He stammered, "H-how did you know about that...?" "That is not important," the little girl insisted, "But what is important is that you know that you do have a purpose on this Earth, Timothy Tiberius Turner, no matter what that blowhard says." Timmy was applauded that a little four year old girl was speaking with such passion. __"W-who are you," Timmy asked, still stammering. _

_The girl didn't answer but saw her cue to leave and did. Timmy bolted after her...only to find that the hallway was empty... Realizing that this girl was not of either Fairy World or this Earth, Timmy dropped to his knees, thanking the Lord for the angel._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Everyone was in shock and was glad that Jorgen was behind bars forever...

* * *

_*we fade in on the Absolution*_

_Tom: *he comes through the doors to the bridge/screening room* Hey, what's up all of you Toonami fans? Welcome to another chapter of Angels and Love. Trixie totally caved and things have ended... *pushes the touchscreen buttons then the play button in the middle of the circle on the arm rest, showing a blue screen with a hash tag that reads: #KidsNetworkStudios, where we fade into*_

_Amie: Hey, thanks so much again, Tom. And welcome back to Kids Network Studios!_

_Timmy: Whoa, this was a great story!_

_Trixie: Sure was!_

_Wanda: Glad to see that Jorgen is behind bars!_

_Poof: You said it, mama!_

_Cosmo: Bye, everyone!_

_Iris: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_*we fade out of Kids Network Studios and we fade in on the Absolution, Tom in the captain's chair*_

_Tom: And we always say here on Toonami, stay golden._


End file.
